Loft Angel
by Asmodeusmoi10mois
Summary: Quand on enferme les anges les démons et les humains dans une loft...
1. Default Chapter

titre: loft angel auteur bélial genre:humour version loft (fan fiction) source: angel sanctuary adresse:belial_the_mad_hatter@hotmail.com  
Bienvenus chez les fous, les anges et le démons vont devoir vivre en communauter pendant une durer pour l instant indeterminée (tout depend de l imagination de l auteur ^^ )  
l Angel loft  
  
Présentation : moi Participants:demons Asmodeus Bélial Lucifer Barbelo Astharoth/Astharée Kourai Arachnée  
  
Participants Anges: Alexiel Rochel Sandalphon Sévy Uriel Raphael Gabrielle Mikael Métatron Katan  
1 er jour chez les anges  
  
Mikael: DEGAGE RAPHAEL C EST MA CHAMBRE !!!! raphael : Du calme mon p'tit Mikanou je vais pas venir dans ta chambre , non ,vais aller dans celle juste à coter de celle d' Alexiel en éspèrant qu' elle me donne un laisser passer pour les soirés ! Alexiel : tu peux courrir gros vicieus ! Dans une des chambres...... Rochel : katan ! j ai voulus que tu viennes dans la même chambre que moi mais ce n est pas pour que tu prennes toute la place !!! katan : Oui, pardonnez moi seigneur Rochel... Rochel : j ai une question : suis je beau katan? katan : Oui votre beautée reste toujours inégalée ... Dan une autre chambre.... Alexiel: GENIAAAAAAL UN LIT POUR 2 C EST POUR NOUS SA GABY!! Gaby (toute exitée) : oooooh oui vivement ce soir !!! Alexiel: si ont rangaient nos affaires?? Gaby : ouais ! pendant leur rangement Gaby: wouwou Alexiel jolis tes strings!!!! encore dans une autre chambre.... Sandalphon:Allez viens avec moi Sévy Sévy:Ah na pitié !!!! Sandalphon: tu préfères aller chanter des chansons au mioche?? Sévy : ........ Sandalphon: ou encore aller avec raphael? Sévy: t as gagné !! un peu plu loin..... Raphael : bon j' te propose un truc uri :Si on laissais les 2 gosses ensemble (enfin ceux qui on presque la même taille ) Uriel :De toute facon je préfere aller avec toi que de me farcir soite le mioche soite le petit vilolent.. Mikael (en rogne comme d hab) : J UIS PAS UN P TIT VIOLENT !!!! Métatron: mikanou chante moi une chanson !  
  
Chez les démons Bélial: oooooh non se sont des chambres de 2 on va devoir se mettre par 2 quelle tristesse (joue bien la comedie non?) Asmodeus: je mets tes affaires dans ma chambre? Bélial: oui mon duc adoré ! ( comme il me comprend vite) Barbelo ( interpelant lucifer d une des chambres) : lucifer tu viens avec moi? Lucifer: J ARRIVE MA DOUCE REINE DES ENFERS! Bélial: kourai a toi de choisir , tu vas avec le travelo ou avec super glue 3? Astharoth:super glue 3 a un nom au cas ou !!!! Bélial: euh ouais peu importe : alors Kourai? Bélial: vais aller avec mon cousin/cousine Arachnée: puis Astha et Astharée sont dans le même corps mais y sont 2 quand même  
  
Hors mis les chambres les anges et les démons vont devoir vivrent en communauté premiére rencontre .... Raphael (en voyant Bélial) : AHHH NA PAS ELLE PITIER !!! Uriel: Bah qu est t as? Raphael: pas cette obsedée de premiere !! Bélial: dit plutot que je t ai traumatisé Uriel: wahou elle t as traumatisé !! j dois prendre sa dans quelle sens? Raphael: idiot ! a cause d elle j ai été accusé a tort par le conseil des anges ! Uriel: et tu as été traumatisé par ça? Raphael (en sanglo) : oui j uis quelqu un de sensible moi ! Bélial: bah voyons ! aller si on allait manger j ai la dalle ! pendant le repas .... Bélial : passe moi ce plat et me regarde pas dans les yeux je risque d étre traumtisé Raphael:ggggggrrrr Alexiel: pssst Kourai tu es avec qui dans les chambres? Kourai: avec Arachnée pourquoi? Alexiel : non rien fais gaffe c' est tout Kourai:..... Gaby : dit Alexiel on fait quoi aujourd hui?(avec un regard vicieus) Asmodeus (murmurant à Bélial) : quand elle l a regarde comme ça c est bon signe Bélial: t as pris la caméra? Asmodeus : évidament veus pas rater ça! Bélial: pire que Raphael!! Pendant ce temps Mickael était tout seul dans son coin Bélial: on fait quoi de lui? Asmodeus : hum.... ont en reparlera Asmodeus: pour l instant d autres problémes sont a régler (y glisse sa main sur la cuisse de Bélial) juste à cet instant raphael laisse tomber un truc à terre (comme par hasard) le rammasse et vois... Raphael se relevant: AH VOUS AI VUS VOUS POUVEZ PLUS NIER DEJA QUE SA FAIT UNE DEMI HEUR QU ON VOUS ENTEND PARLER ET RICANER TOUS BAS !!! Asmodeus et belial : de quoi tu parles ? Uriel : mince Bélial tu lui as fait quoi? y péte un cable la ! Raphael: mais non c 'est pas vrais!! Uriel: aller viens raphinou vais te mettre au lit demain ça iras mieus t as subit un choc sa va passer. Kourai commence a regarder gabrielle d un air sadique Alexiel et gabrielle : bon nous aussi ont va dormir pendant la nuit....Kourai arrive dans la chambre de Gaby et d Alexiel Kourai: beurk c est sa des lesbiches? bon (elle prend un cousin) Kourai: je veus Setsuna pour moi toute seule (elle commence a étoufer Gaby alias sara) Gaby: IIIIIIH au secour !!! a l aide on me viole (c est pas du tout ça mais bon) Alexiel: Kourai qu est tu fais la? Kourai (sans aucune géne) :j élimine la géneuse!! pendant ce temps Raphael:psst Uri tu les trouves comment Gaby et Alexiel? Uriel: euh ouais pas mal Raphael: avec la quelle tu veus coucher? Uriel: preference pour Alexiel Raphael: si on trouvait un moyen de se les faires Uriel: ..... Raphael: aller uri laisse sortir tes idées perverses de ta tête vieux ! Uriel: ouais alors d aprés toi on fait comment? Raphael : on la joue séducteurs et si elles veulent pas ont les violes !! uriel tu m écoutes la??? Uriel: ouais ouais dans une autre chambre Rochel : oh oui katan tu es si doux avec moi continue donc. Katan: oui seigneur rochel. (Katan et Rochel se carressent mutuellement pour ceus qui avait pas compris) Rochel: oui katan c est sa descend lentement . pendant ce temp... Alexiel: enfin on c est debarassées de Kourai ,sa va ma cherie t as rien? Gaby : non sa va...... t a mis un string alexiel??? Alexiel: bah oui Gaby : veus le voir veus le voir et veus le toucher aussi!! Alexiel: ok mais éteind la lumiere alors pendant ce temp ... Asmodeus : ah enfin seuls mon papillion adoré enfin plus retenir nos pulsions juste a l instant ou ...... enfin bref je laisse les plus pervers imaginer quoi y sont interompus par des bruits venant de la chambre au dessus c est à dire celle d Alexiel et Gaby Asmodeus : putain elles font quoi en haut? Bélial: sais pas ont va voir? arrivés en haut, Asmodeus et Bélial surprenne alexiel en train de faire un steap tease devant Gaby Alexiel: AAAIIIIIIIIHH !!!! Asmodeus: merde oublié la camera !!! Bélial: continuez faites comme si ont etait pas entré Asmodeus: oui continue comme si ont etait pas la!!! Bélial: euh Asmodeus la ont va y aller Asmodeus : hein pourquoi?? sa nous inspirait bélial !! Bélial: tu vois bien qu on les derangent la !! Asmodeus : non sa me derange pas Bélial: j ai dit qu ON les derangaient sa m étonne pas que sa te derange pas Bélial ( empognant asmo par le col) : excusez nous ! chez les anges Mickael: dodo metatron do metatron dormirat bien viteuh dodo metatron do metatron dormirat bientot  
  
Sévy: eh Sandalphon tu me fais quoi la avec tes mains??? Sandalphon : oh oui Sévy que ta peau est douce.. Sévy: ARGH J EN ETAIT SUR QUE C ETAIT LOUCHE QUI M AIE DEMANDE DE VENIR DORMIR AVEC LUI!!! Sandalphon: hein?! Sévy: je reste pas ici Sandalphon: attend Sévy d amour !  
  
lol fin de cette journer trés agitée du loft angel que se passerat t il dans la suite? Sévy va t il se remetre? Mikanou va t il avoir sa premiere experience sexuel? Asmodeus et Bélial vont t il trouver l intimiter? Uriel et Raphael vont ils reussir a coucher avec gaby et alexiel? Alexiel continura t elle dans le straep tease? Kourai va t elle réesayer de tuer gabrielle? vous le saurez dans....  
  
LOFT ANGEL 2 a suivre................ 


	2. loft angel 2

auteur belial genre: humour source: angel sanctuary titre: loft angel 2  
  
Loft angel 2  
  
Apres une nuit agitée pour certain, anges et démons se retrouvent a table pour leur permiére journer entiére..  
Raphael: Eh beauté ça te dit de passer une journée rien que toi et moi ? (y pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Alexiel)  
  
Alexiel: Même pas en rêve vicieux ! Et toi Gaby tu veux passer une journée avec moi toutes les deux enfermées dans la chambre ?  
  
Asmodeus mumurant à Bélial: Hi hi hi on a p'tet raté hier soir mais.... Elles nous redonnent une chance !  
  
Métatron: Moi j'ai une autre idée : au lieu de passer une journée séparement pourquoi ne pas la passer ensemble, anges et démons quoi !  
  
Barbelo: C'est-à-dire ?  
  
Métatron: On va jouer à action-vérité !!!  
  
Tout le monde: Toute la journée ????!!  
  
Métatron: Oui oui oui  
  
Bélial: Ça pourrait être drôle pas vrai Asmo ?  
  
Asmodeus: M'en parle pas (imagine déjà ce qu'il va demander à Alexiel et à Gaby) Ok ça marche  
  
Sevy quant à lui essaie de se maintenir éloigné de Sandalphon depuis ce qu'il lui a fait la veille au soir  
  
Sandalphon: Tu m'en veux toujours ?  
  
Sevy: ...................... (légèrement traumatisé)  
  
Sandalphon: T'inquiète pas hier je déconnais  
  
l'après-midi  
  
Métatron: Bon qui commence ??  
  
Kouraï: Les démons d'abord !! Béli à toi !  
  
Bélial: Ouais alors.... Arachnée : action ou vérité ?  
  
Arachnée: Action !  
  
Bélial: Hi hi hi... Habille-toi en homme !  
  
Arachnée: Iiiiiiiihhhhhhh nan ! Pitié pas ça je t'en supplie !!  
  
Bélial: Si si c'est le jeu allez va t'habiller en ce que tu es vraiment !  
  
Arachnée: Bouhou  
  
quelques temps plus tard, Arachnée arrive avec des fringues de Raphael  
  
Raphael: Qui t'as permis d'aller dans mon armoire ??  
  
Kouraï: Wahou cousin tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça  
  
Arachnée: Nan arrête je suis horrible  
  
Lucifer: Bon ! Ma chérie action ou vérité ?  
  
Barbelo: Action  
  
Lucifer: Ce soir on fait des cochonneries dans la piscine de la villa ok ?  
  
Barbelo: Si c'est ça c'est facile alors  
  
Asmodeus: VOLEUR D'IDÉES !!!!!  
  
Lucifer: T'avais qu'à les appliquer avant ! Bon à toi  
  
Asmodeus: Niak niak niak : vengeance, Lucifer : action ou vérité ?  
  
Lucifer: Action  
  
Asmodeus : Va dans la chambre d'Alexiel et de Gaby et ramène-nous un truc bizarre  
  
Lucifer: Bon j'y vais (espèce de connard)  
  
Bélial: Qu'est ce qu'il va nous ramener ?  
  
Asmodeus: Qui sait, avec lui faut s'attendre à tout  
  
quelques temps après Lucifer revient avec un truc en plastique bleu qui ressemble à..... Enfin vous savez quoi !  
  
Lucifer (criant à Asmodeus): C'EST ASSEZ ZARBI POUR TOI ÇA ????  
  
Alexiel: Mince il l'a trouvé !!!  
  
Asmodeus : Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?  
  
Lucifer: FAIS PÔ L'INNOCENT !!!!  
  
Kouraï: C'est comme ça qu'elles font des choses les lesbiennes ??  
  
Bélial (morte de rire): WAHOU BELLE TROUVAILLE LULU !!  
  
Mikael: Bon on continue ! Kouraï ! Action ou vérité ?  
  
Kouraï: Vérité  
  
Mikael: QU'ON AMÈNE LE DÉTECTEUR DE MENSONGES !!!........... Alors Kouraï qui aimes-tu ??  
  
Kouraï (pour ne pas se faire passer pour une conne en disant Sétsuna): Bavard  
  
le détecteur de mensonges commence à péter un câble et explose  
  
Kouraï: Oups  
  
Uriel: Action ou vérité Raphael ?  
  
Raphael: Action !  
  
Uriel: Raconte-nous ce que Bélial t'as fait  
  
Raphael qui commence à sangloter: Aaah NA NA NA NA PITIIIÉ BOUHOUBOUHOU  
  
Asmodeus: P'tain Béli chérie tu lui as fait quoi ??  
  
Lucifer: Et ça s'appelle l'ange des Vertus ?  
  
Raphael : Toi ta gueule, si tu avais subi la même chose tu ne te foutrais pas de ma gueule !!  
  
Asmodeus: Qui sait, Lucifer s'est p'tet déjà fait violer  
  
Lucifer: Ferme-la vieux croulant !!!  
  
Asmodeus: Tu veux m'affronter ??? Vas-y qu'on rigole !  
  
Mikanou (tout excité): Y a une bagarreeuh y a une bagarreeuh !!  
  
Bélial: Euh si on arrêtait là, il est tard  
  
pendant la soirée, programme : télé télé télé télé  
  
Asmodeus: Bon bah on a rien d'autre à faire que de regarder la télé  
  
Bélial: Il y a quoi comme cassettes ?  
  
Asmodeus : Voyons voir... Oh "Gazon Maudit" (film de lesbiennes) ça c'est pour Alexiel et Gaby, même là ils n'utilisent pas de matériel !  
  
Alexiel: Hin hin hin  
  
(attention ce qui va suivre, je ne le pense pas !! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous faire rire !?)  
  
Mikael: Et y a un super film pour toi et Asmodeus, Béli : "la Belle et la Bête" (Bélial : Belle, Asmo : Bête, je souffre en disant ça de mon aimé)  
  
Asmodeus: Tu t'es regardé le nain de jardin ?!  
  
Bélial: Trèès drôle oui. Oh Mikanou "American Pie" tu devrais regarder ça t'aiderait (vous connaissez l'histoire non ?)  
  
Sevy: Euh si on commence comme ça je crois qu'on y sera encore demain  
  
Asmodeus: A propos il est où Lucifer ?  
  
Bélial: Y a pas que lui, Barbi aussi manque à l'appel  
  
dans la piscine...  
  
Barbelo: Ououou moi Poséidon des mers regarde  
  
Lucifer: Ooh ma sirène viens donc !! Viens donc voir mon trident (hahaha mort de rire)  
  
Barbelo: Oh oui mon seigneur des mers je suis a toiiiiii !!  
  
Lucifer: Oh oui continue à rire ! Ce rire m'enivre complètement ! Viens donc ma sirène tu vas connaître la puissance de Poséidon  
  
Barbelo: Hi hi hi oh ouiii !  
  
pendant ce temps les autres sont là comme des cons !  
  
Kouraï: Dites y font quoi Lulu et Barbelo ?  
  
Raphael: Pas de ton âge  
  
Bélial: Et Katan et Rochel ?  
  
Asmodeus : Ils n'ont pas quitté leur chambre depuis hier soir  
  
la chambre de Katan et de Rochel (plutôt dans la salle de bain)  
  
Rochel (dans le bain): Oooh oui Katan, frotte, frotte !!!  
  
Katan: Oui seigneur Rochel  
  
Rochel : Non Katan j'ai une meilleure idée ! Rejoins-moi !...... Allez viens !!!...... Et agis doucement, n'abîme pas ma peau !  
  
toujours dans le salon  
  
Tout le monde: .................  
  
Mikael: Merde on s'fait chier là !!  
  
Asmodeus: Ouais... Hé Alexiel fais-nous un strip-tease comme hier soir  
  
Raphael: Hein elle a fait un strip-tease ????? ET TU NE M'A PAS APPELÉ !!!  
  
Asmodeus: Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt !  
  
Raphael: Alors comment elle est, Alexiel, à poil ???!  
  
Asmodeus: Canon tu peux pas savoir !!  
  
Raphael: Ooh si je sais je sais arf ! Et elle faisais ça devant Gaby ?  
  
Asmodeus: Oui oui oui oui  
  
Raphael: J'ai une idée !! Un show lesbiennes !!!  
  
Asmodeus: Oui ! Tiens Alexiel j'te rend le truc que Lulu t'a chopé  
  
Alexiel: .................  
  
Bélial (murmurant à Asmodeus): Pssst y a des gosses ici  
  
Asmodeus: Et alors ? y apprendront un truc, comme ça  
  
Bélial: Puis il est tard !  
  
Asmodeus: Pffff ouais c'est vrai bon bah à demain !  
  
Cela es la fin de cette d 2 eme partie du loft angel Suite...............loft angel 3 ! Si vous jure que sa viendra 


	3. loft angel 3

auteur: belial the mad hatter titre:loft angel3 genre: joyeus nwoel source:angel sanctuary  
loft angel 3 special noel  
  
Nous voici donc dans le troisième volet de la série Loft Angel..... Cette fois-ci, en ces derniers jours avant Noël, j'ai pensé le fêter à l'avance en faisant ce volet spécial.... Nous voici donc le jour de Noël au Loft. Anges et démons ont été chercher leurs cadeaux et vont devoir se les offrir mutuellement (attendez-vous au pire je vous affirme que ne ça va pas être triste....)  
  
Donc c'est parti pour Loft Angel 3. Le sapin (bah oui il en faut bien un quand-même !!). Préparatifs : tous les anges et démons sont réunis pour le faire.  
  
Mikael: Raphaaaeeel passe-moi cette boule !!  
  
Raphael: Tiens  
  
Mikael: Merci !  
  
Bélial: Kouraï, attention pas de ce côté-là tu vas la casser !!!  
  
Kouraï: Aargh mais arrête c'est déjà assez compliqué ainsi !  
  
Lucifer: Barbelo tu peux me passer la guirlande je ne peux pas l'atteindre sur l 'échelle  
  
Barbelo: Oui mon Lulu d'amour tiens  
  
Lucifer: Merci, tu sais, j'aurais pu demander à Asmodeus, mais avec son rhumatisme il se serait craqué le dos  
  
Asmodeus: Moi j'ai pas de rhumatismes, mais par contre, toi ça ne va pas tarder !  
  
Il shoote dans l'échelle et fait tomber Lucifer à terre. Lucifer, pour se ratrapper, prend le sapin qui tombe avec lui.  
  
Lucifer: ESPÈCE DE VIEUX CROULANT TU POUVAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !!!  
  
Asmodeus: Veuillez m'excuser mon seigneur, je croyais qu'il y n'avait personne en haut de l'échelle.......  
  
Arachnée: Je pense que vous feriez mieux de remettre le sapin debout !  
  
Sandalphon: Si ça commence comme ça, c'est pas près d'être fini !!  
  
Donc après, au moment où ils devaient recommencer, il sont interrompus.  
  
Katan: Stop !! On y arrivera pas si on ne se repartit pas les tâches  
  
Uriel: Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
Katan: Y a la bouffe à faire pour ce soir, puis les autres décorations, puis..........  
  
Asmodeus: Stop on a compris.....  
  
Rochel: Répartissons les tâches.....  
  
Katan: Seigneur Rochel s'occupera de la décoration du sapin avec moi et Sevy  
  
Sevy: Préfere ça que la décoration de dehors mais qui va la faire ?  
  
Katan: J'ai pensé à Asmodeus et Lucifer  
  
Asmodeus: HEIIIIIN ????  
  
Lucifer: QUOI ??????  
  
Asmodeus: Jamais je ne collaborerais avec lui !!!!!!  
  
Lucifer: Pas avec le vieux croûton ! Vais devoir l'aider pour monter sur l'échelle !  
  
Asmodeus: c'est pas moi qui ai le vertige !!!!  
  
Katan (qui est d'habitude hyper calme): ÇA SUFFIT, LA FEEEEEEEEERRRMEEUUUUUUUH VOUS FEREZ CE QUE JE VOUS AI DIT DE FAIRE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Asmodeus et Lucifer: D' accord...  
  
Katan: Bon : Alexiel, Bélial, Gaby, Kouraï et Arachnée vous vous occuperez de la bouffe  
  
Lucifer: Ahahahahahah!!!!  
  
Bélial: Qu'est ce que tu as à rire toi ??  
  
Lucifer: Je viens de penser à un truc.......... Tu sais cuisiner ?  
  
Bélial: Bien sûr ! Non mais !  
  
Kouraï: Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vue avec une casserole à la main, Béli.....  
  
Bélial: Euh .............. Mais je vous dit que je sais cuisiner aaarrggh !!  
  
Asmodeus: Bélial, tu me raconteras ce que tu as vu avec les deux lesbiennes, hein dis ?  
  
Bélial: Oui !  
  
Katan : Sandal, Mikael, Uriel et Raphael : la décoration des couloirs  
  
Raphael: D'accodac ! Du moment que je suis pas avec Bélial ! Métatron est trop petit pour bosser alors on va le laisser là pour l'instant.  
  
dans les cuisines  
  
Bélial: Bon ! Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans............... Humhum y a ce qui faut........  
  
Alexiel: Ooh regarde Gaby des cornichons !!  
  
Gaby: C'est dommage qu'ils soient plein de vinaigre  
  
Arachnée: ...............................  
  
Bélial: Y a un gosse ici alors s'il vous plaît vos pulsions, gardez-les pour vous !!!  
  
Alexiel: Et toi avec Asmodeus !  
  
Bélial: C'est différent !! Et puis on se retient en publique !  
  
Arachnée : On est pas ici pour parler de ça !!  
  
Arachnée: Kouraï et moi on s'occupe des apéros !!!  
  
Bélial: ok c est moi qui vais devoir me farcir la bouffe avec les lesbiches!!  
  
pendant ce temps...........  
  
Katan: Seigneur Rochel, attention vous allez vous emberlificoter dans la guirlande électrique !  
  
Sevy: La Rochelguirlande ! C'est cool ça non ?  
  
Rochel: Au lieu de vous foutre de ma tête vous feriez bien de m'aider  
  
Rochel essaie de se lever mais étant empétré dans la guirlande, il trébuche et tombe.  
  
Katan: Je crois qu'on va avoir du travail !  
  
dehors......  
  
Asmodeus: MAIS QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR ÊTRE AVEC CE CRÉTIN ???!!!  
  
Lucifer: TAIS-TOI ET GRIMPE, À MOINS QUE TU N'AIES BESOIN D'AIDE  
  
Asmodeus: Me débrouille comme ça !!!  
  
Lucifer: T'es sûr ?? Un vieux croulant comme toi ça a les os qui craquent facilement....  
  
Asmodeus: MAIS FERME-LA !!!  
  
Lucifer: Bon mettons cette guirlande  
  
Alors que Lulu était attaché à un câble, Asmo préparait sa vengance.  
  
Asmodeus: Héhéhéhé alors cher Lucifer tu aimes l'escalade ??  
  
Lucifer qui panique: Qu'est ce que tu fous en haut naaaaaan !!  
  
Asmodeus détache une des cordes et Lulu se balance sur la paroi du loft  
  
Lucifer: AAAAHHH NAN AU SECOURS !!! VIEUX SADIQUE TU VAS REGRETTER ÇAAAAA !!!!  
  
dans les cuisines..........  
  
Kouraï: Regarde Bélial y a Lulu qui est venu nous dire bonjour !!  
  
Bélial: Bah voyons il est où ?  
  
Kouraï: Devant la fenêtre  
  
Bélial se retournant: Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ??....... à Lucifer : Tu fous quoi Lulu ??  
  
Lucifer: AU SECOURS PITIÉ BÉLIAL FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE JE T'EN SUPLIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bélial: Tututut c'est pas bien ça d'embêter mon Asmodeus à moi ! Mais bon allez, t'es pitoyable en train de pendre comme ça  
  
Dès qu'il fut détaché il fila !!  
  
Lucifer: VAIS TUER ASMODEUS !!!!  
  
Asmodeus: Tiens donc v'là le pigeon majestueux des enfers et après ça tu va dire que tu n'as pas le vertige  
  
Lucifer: Vais me venger, vais me venger !!  
  
Oui euh bon bon passons. Venons-en au moment tant attendu : le soir !  
  
Alexiel: Voilà les cornichons, on les a préparé spécialement alors que ça devait être à Kouraï, Bélial et Barbi de le faire !!  
  
Asmodeus: Comme par hasard les cornichons ! Hé Lulu ça ne te rappelle pas la forme d'un truc que tu connais bien ?  
  
Lucifer: M'adresse plus la parole toi !  
  
Barbelo: Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chou, tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis tantôt ?  
  
Lucifer: Y m'a humilié  
  
Asmodeus: Je t'ai pas humilié, je me suis vengé  
  
Bélial: Bon ça suffit vous deux, on est Noël et il faut que vous soyez calme !!  
  
Lucifer: Oui, et raison de plus, j'ai acheté un beau cadeau pour Asmodeus  
  
Asmodeus: Et moi donc et moi donc je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer le miens  
  
l'heure est venue............ Les cadeaux................... Mais d'abord le cadeau offert à tout le loft.  
  
Sandalphon: OOOOOOOOH UN LAPIN UN LAPIN UN LAPIN UN LAPIIIIIIIN  
  
Asmodeus: Pourquoi est-il si heureux ?  
  
Sevy: Mais tu savais pas que le lapin était l'ancienne forme de Sandal ?  
  
Métatron: C'était monsieur Lapinou !  
  
Asmodeus: Je vois.....................  
  
Alexiel: GABBYYYYY OUVRE MON CADEAU !!!!  
  
Gaby: Ce sont des porte-jarretelles  
  
Alexiel: J'ai été vivement conseillée !!  
  
Bélial: Me sens pas visée du tout !!  
  
Raphael: Aaah trop bien ces jarretelles tu les essaies devant nous ?  
  
Barbelo : Tien Lulu chéri c'est mon cadeau !!  
  
Lucifer: Oooh merci Barbelo !!!! Ce sont des capotes !  
  
Barbelo: Tu vas en avoir besoin durant notre séjour mon Poséidon  
  
Tout le monde: ..................................  
  
Lucifer: Laissez tomber !....... A Barbelo: Tiens Barbi mon cadeau  
  
Barbelo: Ce sont des strings  
  
Lucifer: Oui tout moulant ils vont te plaire  
  
Barbelo: Merci mon chou  
  
Lucifer: Tiens Asmo comme promis !  
  
Asmodeus: MAIS QU'EST QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ????  
  
Lucifer: Bah c'est du Viagra je crois que c'est ce qu'il te faut hein vieux croulant !  
  
Asmodeus: Ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..................... Tiens voici mon cadeau de dernière minute....  
  
Lucifer: DES CALMANTS ????  
  
Asmodeus : Bah oui, déjà à cause de ta colère tu a faillis bousiller les enfer alors....  
  
Lucifer: ESPÈCE DE..................  
  
Asmodeus: Tu vois que tu en as besoin  
  
Katan: Tenez seigneur Rochel  
  
Rochel: Qu'est ce donc ? Oh une trousse de beauté  
  
Katan: De Barbie s'pice di counnasse s'il vous plaît !!  
  
Mikael: Métatron tiens et joyeux Noël !!  
  
Raphael: Mikael tu te sens bien pour offrir des cadeaux ?  
  
Mikael: Me fais pas regretter mon choix !!  
  
Métatron: OUAAH UNE BOÎTE À MUSIQUE MERCI MIKANOU !!!! smack  
  
Mikael: Ah nan pas ça pitié !!!  
  
un peu de romantisme pour une fois.........  
  
Asmodeus: Tien Bélial.........  
  
Bélial ouvre le paquet et voit un magnifique pendentif avec une chaîne en or (c'est bô hein ?? En forme de papillon en plus)  
  
Bélial: As..... Asmodeus c'est magnifique !!!! Il fallait pas tant en faire  
  
Asmodeus: Mais tu le vaux  
  
Bélial: Merci...  
  
Barbelo: POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS OFFERT ÇA TOI ?????  
  
Lucifer: AÏE AÏE AÏE !!!!!!!  
  
Sevy: Tiens Sandal c'est pour toi !  
  
Sandalphon: Qu'est ce que................ OH BONOMET ET P'TIT LAPIN !!!! MERCI SEVY !!!!  
  
Sevy: Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir !!  
  
Bélial: Tiens Asmodeus..... C'est une caméra.... Je sais, rien à voir avec ton cadeau mais je suis sûre qu'elle te sera utile (pour vous savez quoi)  
  
Asmodeus: Merci ma chérie j'en ferai bon usage fais-moi confiance  
  
Gaby: Tiens Alexiel c'est ton cadeau !!  
  
Alexiel: Oh un fouet  
  
Gaby: Oui ça rendra nos nuits plus chaudes  
  
Asmodeus: Merci pour la caméraaaaaaaaa !!!  
  
Raphael: Pssst tiens Uriel je crois que ça te sera utile...  
  
Uriel: Le Kamasutra en 30 leçons  
  
Raphael: Bah oui faut bien te mettre dans le métier vieux !  
  
Rochel: Tiens Mikael : un cadeau  
  
Mikael: UN LIVRE ???? LA SEXUALITÉ CHEZ LES JEUNES ??  
  
Lucifer: Oh ça, ça va t'être utile frérot !!!  
  
Mikael: Mais j'ai pas besoin de ça moi !!!!  
  
Lucifer: Mais oui mais oui on dit toujours ça  
  
Asmodeus: Mikael tu comprends pas que c'est de famille ? Il veut que tu l'aies parce que lui il l'a eu aussi !  
  
Lucifer: JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ À TOI !!!!  
  
Asmodeus: Moi au moins j'offre des cadeaux touchants à celle que j'aime !  
  
Lucifer: Vicieux ! Tu gagnes un point !  
  
Après les cadeaux, anges et démons ont fêté l'événement jusqu'à tard le soir  
  
...................... c est ainsi que se termine loft angel 3 a paraitre loft angel 4 special nouvelles ans avec des jeux debiles  
  
belial the mad hatter 


	4. loft angel 4

auteur:belial the mad hatter genre:happy new year enfin si il peu etre happy titre:loft angel 4 source:angel sanctuary  
Angel loft 4 HAPPY NEW YEAR  
31 décembre........ Jour de passer le cap de l'année pour entrer dans une autre. Aujourd hui préparatifs et amusements sont au rendez-vous. Alors que petit à petit anges et démons se reveillent, ils trouvent une agréable surprise.............  
Métatron: IL A NEIGÉ IL A NEIGÉÉÉÉÉ OUAIS  
  
Mikael: C'EST LA GUEEERRE  
  
Lucifer regardant Asmodeus: Oui la guerre  
  
Asmodeus: Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder, toi  
  
Lucifer: Rien voyons, on blesse pas les vieux !  
  
Asmodeus: Toi ooooouuh toi !  
  
Sandalphon: C'est reparti............  
  
Bélial: Bon eh bien pourquoi ne pas profiter de la neige...  
  
Kouraï (déjà avec la luge): Chaud devant !!!!!!!!!!! Elle fonce tout droit sans avoir vu que Rochel était juste devant elle  
  
Rochel: ATTENTION NAAAAAAAN!!!  
  
Asmodeus: J'arrive tout de suite ! Dans la chambre au dessus de l'entrée: Ennemi à 2 heures........ J'espère que tu aimes la neige Lucifer.....  
  
Asmodeus commence à balancer toute la neige qui était sur l'appui de fenêtre sur Lucifer...  
  
Lucifer: AAAAHHHH C'EST FROIIIIIID  
  
Asmodeus: Voyons Lucifer faut toujours garder la tête froide  
  
Lucifer: ESPÈCE DE VIEUX SALOPARD, DESCENDS, TU VAS T'EN RAMASSER UNE !!!  
  
Asmodeus: Tu crois que je suis assez bête pour descendre !  
  
Lucifer prend une boule de neige et vise Asmodeus.  
  
Lucifer: Vais te faire descendre moi !!!!  
  
Asmodeus ferme la fenêtre juste à temps.  
  
Asmodeus: Raté...... Bon allez je descends pour rigoler un peu  
  
Lucifer: Vieux "*§àçé)-%+*/&²" !!  
  
Bélial: Lulu, Asmo, vous m'aidez pour mettre cette boule ?  
  
Asmodeus et Lucifer: Oui  
  
Bélial: Bon à 3 on me porte : 1, 2............  
  
Lucifer marmonnant: Le vieux croulant va regretter ce qu'il m'a fait ! à Bélial: Non laisse Bélial je vais la prendre tout seul ! Il prend la boule et la balance sur Asmodeus: PREND ÇA VIEUX BARON !!!  
  
Asmodeus qui s'est ramassé une énorme boule sur la tête: ESPÈCE DE BOUFFON !!!!!  
  
Lucifer: C'est toi-même qui l' a dit Asmodeus, faut toujours garder la tête froide ahahahah  
  
Asmodeus: VAIS TE LA FAIRE BOUFFER TA NEIGE !!! Il commence à lui balancer des boules dans la figure  
  
Katan: Faut les séparer !!! Ils risquent de se blesser  
  
Rochel: BON ÇA SUFFIIIIT VOUS DEUUUUUX SINON JE VAIS VOUS CALMER MOI !!!  
  
Asmodeus et Lucifer: .........  
  
Uriel: Qu'est ce qu'il nous fait, là, Rochel ?  
  
Raphael: Dois être de mauvais poil.....  
  
Kouraï: Gaby viens avec moi sur la luge  
  
Bélial: C'est une idée ça ! On va faire une course de luge  
  
Raphael: Et pour pas qu'il y en ait qui râlent, on va faire un tirage au sort !  
  
Chacun leur tour, les participants tirent un papier pour savoir avec qui ils sont (pour former des équipes de deux).  
  
Katan: Kouraï, tire un nom...  
  
Kouraï: Ouaaaiiiis j'suis avec mon cousin !!!  
  
Arachnée: Yes !  
  
Katan: Raphael, avance et tire une carte....  
  
Raphael: Pas Bélial pas Bélial  
  
Katan: Heu........ Uriel  
  
Raphael: Je suis sauvééééééééééééé  
  
Katan: Mikael......... Hum hum... Métatron !  
  
Mikael: Mais merdeuuuh  
  
Katan: Seigneur Rochel........  
  
Rochel: Voyons voiiir..... Je suis avec toi Katan  
  
Ensuite Sevy va avec Sandalphon et Alexiel avec Gabrielle.  
  
Katan: A ton tour Asmodeus...............  
  
Asmodeus: AAAAHHHHH NAAAN PAS LUI  
  
Katan: Tu iras avec Lucifer  
  
Lucifer: Ah non pas ça pitié !!!  
  
Katan: Vous n'avez pas le choix.............  
  
Lucifer: C'est dégueulasse !!  
  
Asmodeus: L'horreur !  
  
Quant à Bélial, elle se retrouve avec Barbelo. Quelques temps plus tard............  
  
Katan: Bon on commence par la luge  
  
Asmodeus: Oh fomidable............................ MAIS POURQUOI FAUT-T-IL QUE JE SOIS AVEC L'AUTRE DÉGÉNÉRÉ ??  
  
Lucifer: Tu peux causer toi le vieux croulant !!!  
  
Asmodeus: Toi tu vas voir, je vais te la bousiller ta luge !  
  
Lucifer: Essaie toujours je parie déjà que tu ne sais pas en faire  
  
Asmodeus: Si et certainement mieux que toi !  
  
Mikael: Vos gueuuuuuuuules mais mince alors on doit les enchaîner ces deux- là !!! Bon ça suffit, passons on tour des courses de luge  
  
Asmodeus (murmurant en préparant un sale tour à Lucifer): Ce bouffon passera pas la ligne d'arrivée je le garantis  
  
Un peu plus loin.  
  
Lucifer: Je vais l'envoyer à la maison de retraitre ce vieux baron ! Héhéhéhé !  
  
Bélial: Pas de luge pour moi je ferai l'arbitre. A vos marques, prêts.......... Partez !  
  
Tous s'élancent dans la descente. On retrouve nos deux rivaux qui....  
  
Lucifer: Alors vieux croulant pas trop dur ?  
  
Asmodeus: Tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire  
  
Lucifer: Aaah du verglas !!!  
  
Asmodeus: Ah ah ah tu te prends pour un patineur artisitique Lucifer  
  
Lucifer: C'EST ENCORE UN DE TES COUPS ESPÈCE DE...............  
  
Bon bon....... Passons aux préparatifs pour le soir, c'est-à-dire les feux d'artifice.  
  
Mikael: Troooop ce magasin on prend tout  
  
Lucifer: Oui on prend tout, surtout ces fusées-là elles volent assez bas j'en connais un qui va devoir cavaler pour les éviter  
  
Asmodeus: Hum hum je prendrai plutôt celles-ci : "rapides et précises", ydilliques je trouve !  
  
Pendant ce temps au loft.  
  
Bélial: ENCORE UNE FOIS, JE ME SUIS FAIT AVOIR AAARGGGH !!!  
  
Kouraï: C'est sûr ils ont dû aimer ce que tu a fais à Noël  
  
Arachnée: Super ton pendentif en forme de papillon Bélial !  
  
Bélial: Hein dis, il est bien non ?  
  
Alexiel: Oh lieu de discuter vous feriez p'têt mieux de faire la bouffe  
  
Bélial: Toi la lesbiche je t'ai rien demandé !  
  
Gaby: Qui moi ?  
  
Bélial: Non je parlais de l'autre !  
  
Gaby: Ah ok (elle se retourne et continue ce qu'elle était en train de faire)  
  
Kouraï: Du calme vous deux du calme, on a déjà assez de deux fous enragés au loft (elle entend Asmodeus et Lucifer)  
  
Pendant ce temps Rochel, Katan et Sevy faisaient le ménage tandis que Sandalphon s'occupait de leur animal de compagnie.  
  
Rochel (avec son plumeau): Est-ce beau Katan ?  
  
Katan: Oh oui seigneur Rochel vous êtes doué pour manier le plumeau et ce tablier de ménagère vous rend, comment dire.................. Sexy !  
  
Sevy (en train de lessiver le sol): Au lieu de vous complimenter vous feriez mieux de bosser, pas comme l'autre là, qui passe son temps avec le lapin !  
  
Sandalphon: Voyons, il faut te trouver un nom............ Lapinou ce serait bien ! C'était le nom que j'avais avant...... Ooooh non tu as fait tes besoins sur mon lit !!!!!!...... Vilain lapin !......................... Bon allez vite fait sous les draps du lit de Sevy et on en parle plus.......... Voilà !................  
  
Le soir.................. après minuit................  
  
Kouraï: Bélial, Asmodeus et Lucifer ne se sont pas parlé de toute la soirée  
  
Bélial: T'inquiète, ça va s'arranger !  
  
Mikael: FEUX D'AAAAAAAARTIIIIIFIIIIIIIIIICCCCEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Asmodeus: humhumhum (chantonnant) Lucifer tu vas t'en ramasser une lalalalala........ Oh, bouffon à 2 mètres !!..... Viseeeeeeeerrr............................ Feu !!  
  
Asmodeus allume une fusée avec son cigare et celle-ci file à toute allure sur Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer (qui s'abaisse un peu tard pour éviter la fusée): Aaaahhh vieux salopard !!!  
  
barbelo: Ooh mon chou t'es tout décoiffé..........  
  
Lucifer: C'est à cause de ce fou !!!!!! Tu vas payer !!!!  
  
Asmodeus: Je croyais que tu aimais les feux d'artifice..........  
  
Lucifer: Tu vas payer !!! Meurt. Il allume deux fusées et vise Asmodeus: Cavale cher rival  
  
Asmodeus: Gniiihh ! Aahhhh naan pas deux, espèce de bouffon !!!  
  
Lucifer: Tu fais moins le malin  
  
Bélial: Asmodeus ça va ?  
  
Asmodeus: J'ai réussi à les semer j'ai réussi à les semer-euuh. Il sort les pétards pirate: Lucifer, tu vas casquer  
  
Arachnée: Regarde, Kouraï  
  
Kouraï: Ouuuaaaah super  
  
Gaby: Eh Alexichou regarde là-bas, on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose  
  
Alexiel: Aaaaaah ces satans !  
  
Lucifer: Prends-toi ces fusées dans ta tronche vieux sadique  
  
Asmodeus esquive la fusée, qui monte, et juste à ce moment...  
  
Rochel: Qu'est ce qui se passe............... Oh une fusée  
  
Il faut quelques secondes à Rochel pour réaliser qu'une fusée lui fonce tout droit dessus, mais trop tard.  
  
Rochel: IIIIIIIHHHHHH C'EST AFFREUX MON VISAGE EST TOUT NOIR BOUHOU... BANDES DE SALAUDS VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER ÇA !!!  
  
Mikael: Vais m'y mettre aussi tiens prends ça Raphael !!!  
  
Tous les autres: ..................  
  
Bélial: Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux les laisser se calmer................. 


	5. loft angel 5

Auteur: bélial genre: euh délire profond source:angel sanctuary titre:loft angel 5  
Angel loft 5 l apres fete douloureus.....  
  
Bah oui......douloureus de se lever surtout apres le 31 decembre agiter comme l ont eu nos chers amis du loft .......ps: ceci sera surment l episode le plus long !  
  
Lucifer:DEBOUT VIEUS CROULANT AHAHAHAH Asmodeus: AHHHH espece de con t as faillit me tuer Lucifer: c etait le but cher rival Asmodeus : Grrrrr je t aurais bouffon Lucifer: C est sa c est sa..... ( y se trebuche et tombe dans les escaliers) Asmodeus: bah dis donc regardez devant vous mon cher amis on ne sais pas ou on peus tomber! Lucifer: connard Sevy: AHHHHAH Y A DES CROTTES DE LAPIN DANS MON LIIIIIIT !!! sandal: hein? oh oui c est vrais je savais pas ou les mettres sevy: ESPECE DE .... Alexiel: gaby ma cherie y faut se lever gaby: hum? pendant se temp raphael: tire toi uri je vois pas se qui se passe a l interieur moi ! uriel: c est bien toi qui a insister pour me mettre dans le metier comme tu dis ! raphael: sa n empeche pas que tu gache le plaisir de ton mentor uriel ; Qu ai je fait pour meriter une telle catastrophe?! raphael:chuuut elles risquent de nous entendre et si sa arrive on est foutus uriel: mouais raphael: arrete de raler ! ooooohhhh regarde uriel regarde se magnifique spectacle qui s offre a nous ! juste a se moment la metatron passait dans les environs..... metatron: EENNNNHHH GABRIELLE ALEXIEL Y A RAPHAEL ET URIEL QUI VOUS ESPIONE !! raphael: MAIS...... MAIS NON OH ET TOI LE MIOCHE TAIS TOI ! Metatron: je le dirai a tout le mondeuh je le dirai a tou le mondeuh!! Asmodeus: t aurais quand meme pus m attendre ,j aurais essayer ma nouvelle camera raphael: argh zut j ai encore raté mon coup ! Asmodeus: t es vraiment pas doué raphael: c est a cause de se sale mioche ! Asmodeus: ouais ouais trouve toi des excuses! soudain... IIIIHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Belial;asmo,lulu,rapharel,uriel,garbriel et alexiel : !!!!!! qu est qui se passe?! rochel: Mais c est affreus mais c est affreus regardez moi se bazzard! Bélial: rien de terrible sa se range en meme pas 2 heures Lucifer: EN 2 HEURES MAIS MAIS QU EST QU ON VA FAIRE LE RESTE DE LA JOURNER??? Katan: et bien............. Arachnée :oh zut qui a vus mes collants? Bélial: Mais oui biensure sa va peut etre pas plaire mais .....si on faisait une sceance de travestisement? Kourai: viiiiiiiiiiiiii et le theme sa pourais etre:l inverse de sa personaliter! sandal: c est une idée.....mais faut un arbitre.... Asmodeus: sevy ou metatron? Uriel: sa serais plutot metatron non? metatron: BON alors je marque l inverse d une personne par exemple et je lui donne le papier ou c est marqué c est sa? Lucifer: tout a fait.......bon moi je suis en train de chercher l inverse d Asmodeus.........Oh je sais tu lui demande de s habiller en jeune ahah y me feras trop rire le vieu crouton Asmodeus balance a lucifer se qui trouve sous la main c est a dire un couteau Lucifer:T AURAIS PUS FAIRE ATTETION T AS FAILLIT ME TUER !! Asmodeus: eh eh eh c etait le but cher rival (cette phrase n est t elle deja pas apparue?) Lucifer: gggrrrr prend sa vieus fou ! il lui balance une assiette dans la figure sandal: BON SA SUFFIT OUI VOUS POUVEZ PAS RESTER 24 H SANS VOUS DISPUTEZ VOUS 2????!!! asmo et lulu en coeur :NON !!!! pendant se temp metatron commence a ecrire (oui oui y sait ecrire) lucifer (soufflant a metatron): bon pour le vieu tu marques.............. Belial: L INFLUANCE PAS TOI !! Lucifer: je l influance pas je l aide Belial: pas d aide non plus ! peus de temp apres................. metatron voila j ai fini !!! bon bon bien tirage au sort ...arachnée vient arachnée (en ouvrant le papier) iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa non pas sa pitier !! metatron : c est le jeu arachnée: c est injuste bouhou (si vous l aviez pas compris elle doit s habiller en homme en vrais pas un travelo) metatron: a toi sandal ! sandal: pourquoi en lapin? metatron: c est se que tu etais avant donc ton contraire sandal : euh ouais metatron: rochel a toi rochel: hein quoi pourquoi devrais je me souiller ainsi (qué language qué language) metatron: je te repete que c est le jeu et sa c est l inverse de se que tu es metatron: AH ton tour lucifer ! Lucifer: AAAAAAHHHHHH MAIS MAIS POURQUOI EN FEMME ?????!!! Asmodeus : ooh zut j aurais plutot penser en mr ours ! Lucifer: toi je parie que tu aurais fait un exellent papy ours ! Asmodeus: grrrr OH MADAME LUCIFER VOUS ETES CRUELLE AVEC MOI !! ET PUIS VOUS ETES SI BELLE ! Lucifer: COMMENCE PAS VIEUS VICIEUS ! Asmodeus :tu l a cherché !!! Sevy: VOOOOSSS GEULLEEES metatron: a toi asmo ! Asmodeus: hum voyons voir...... EN FEMME ?????!!!!!!! lucifer: bienvenue au club madame asmodeus ! hihihihi Asmodeus: ferme la monsieur ours ! belial: je crois que je vais prendre un malin plaisir a vous refaire une beauter ! (regard sadiqu) asmo et lulu: oh naaaaan lucifer: mon cher rival je ne pensait jamais vous dire sa mais.....aidez moaaaaa!! asmodeus: peus pas j uis dans la meme situation que vous ! belial: alexiel tu me pretras tes fringues? Asmo et lulu: aaahh nnaaaaa pas des fringues de lesbiennes !!!! belial: Expliquez moi la difference entre sa et des vetment normaux? asmodeus: et bien c est porté par des lesbiennes lucifer: c est trop serant pour nous ! belial: mais non c est elastiques ! metatron: bon ! a toi belial belial: humhum euh ouais je crois que je pourai...............(elle doit s habillier en blanc) bon pour le reste vous en aurez la surprise ^^ preparation de lulu et d asmo belial: vous remercirai gaby et alexiel pour le maquillage asmodeus: qu ai je fait pour meriter cela? j ai pourtant ete un brave demon ! bon c est vrais je batifoulle a gauche et a droite mais sa tout le monde le fait ! lucifer: et tu te drogues au viagras...sa non personne le fait Asmodeus: TA GEULE C EST MEME PAS VRAIS !! belial: vous arreter de bouger !!! sinon j appelle ma stylise ! asmo et lulu : na pitier on sera sage jurer ! bon alors.... laisson asmo et lulu dans leur relooquage rochel: ggrrr mais bon sens qu ai je pu faire pour meriter une tel souillure moi l ange le plus beau des cieux! raphael: et moi l ange le plus seduisant s habiller en intelo..... moment crucial ...tout le monde etait la sauf asmo et lucifer uriel: ou son lulu et asmo? sandal: et belial qu est que tu leurs a fait? belial: mais rien voyons ! soudain boumboum !!!! Asmodeus: aieuuh t aurais pus faire attention je tien pas sur ses hauts talons Lucifer: fallais que je trouve appuie quelque par quand meme ! oh mais c est vrais t es fragile a ton age! Asmodeus : c est surtout que tu pese lourd ! Lucifer: non c est pas vrais j ai fait regime ! Asmodeus: mais regarde toi, belial a deja eu du mal a te faire enfiller sa ! lucifer: IIIIH COMMENT OSE TU ME TRAITER SUR SE TON VIEUS CROULANT Asmodeus: lucifer deviendrais tu une femme? Lucifer: mais mais nooon Asmodeus: oh comme y te va bien se fard a poupiere ! lucifer ah oui c est vrais tu crois? lucifer cherche une glasse pour pouvoir se regarder mais la........ lucifer: putain le vieus a raison j integres trop mon personnage barbelo; prise d une crise d hysterie : qu est que vous avez fait a mon luluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!???? uriel: belial tu t es surpasé sur eus belial: il est mimi mon asmo hein? lucifer: bon on peu aller se rhabillier en gens normaux metatron:mais non vous devez rester toute la journer comme sa asmodeus: TOUTE LA JOURNER??? mais lulu tiendra pas asmodeus: moii non plus d ailleur! alexiel: ihihih raphael t es vraiment bizzard comme sa ! mickale: et mon frero il fait vraiment famellette asmodeus: t es de mon avis mickanou tout a fait de mon avis! lucifer: toi tu te drogue bien o viagras asmodeus: prend quelque chose et le balance sur luicfer: C EST MEME PAS VRAIS!!!!!! metatron: sandal tu veus pas me faire le lapin quelque seconde et en chantant sandal: hein quoi?! metatron s il te plait !! sandal: ouiiin bon excuser mais j avais plus d idée pour cette journer.... dure la vie d auteur hein?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- mais n oublions pas que la fin d année (pour nous biensur) est proche donc je vous fati un suplement de 2 jours !et oui merci qui hein?  
  
alors le lendemain apres midi tous etait redevenus normal  
  
gaby: J ai une idée si on faisait une partie de strip poker? asmo: sa t as pas suffis le streap tease d alexiel???? belial: laisse la asmo cheri si ces pulsions ne sont pas assouvie avec sa ! gaby: oui et qui te dis que je ne veus voir que alexiel nue? asmodeus: que dois je comprendre? raphael:qui surgit: BON ON LA FAIT QUAND CETTE PARTIE DE STREAP POKER??? (le gars qui a tout entendu) Belial: attendez je reviens de suite gaby et alexiel s echangere un regard malicieus.. belial the retour ! uriel: mince sa te ressemble pas ! belial : (oh shit je pensait qu on le remarquerai pas) : de quoi parle tu uriel? uriel: de la tonne de fringue que tu t es mis tien ! asmo: (oh je vois): eh toi qui ta permis de critiquer MA belial ??! viens par ici belial j ai a te parler ! uriel: bah belial qui arrive avec sa tenue normale et qui reviend avec 3 pulls et tout le bazards sa passe pas inapercus ! gaby et alexiel reviennent gaby et alexiel: nous revoila ! uriel: mince belial reviend 3 fois plus habillée et vous vous revenez 3 fois moin raphael: oh uriel tais toi (ne les fait pas changer d avis) asmo: bon on commence ? rapahael: na y manque kourai sandal et sevy kourai: sevy viendra pas sandal: aaaah sevy viendra pas c est pas un jeu pour lui y regarde la tele dans sa chambre! uriel: tien belial, t es fringuée comme avant mickael: on commence oui ou merde?? ===quelques temps plus tard=== Barbelo: oh zut c est la 3 eme fois que je perd ! lucifer: sa te gene poulette? barbelo: non pas du tout! lucifer: bah alors ! ==5 minutes apres== rochel : oh non j ai perdu moi rochel le plus...... arachnée:bon epargne nous tes commentaires ! tu vas quand meme pas en faire un plat ! katan:seigneur rochel sa serais un honneur de me sacrifier pour vous rochel: pourquoi se priver de montrer son corp sublime ? katan: vous avez tout a fait raison mon seigneur belial: vous avez faim? je vais aller chercher les pizzas que j ai faite hier ok ?! lucifer: me dis pas qu il en reste ?! belial: oh que si il en reste vous allez pouvoir gouter a ma merveilleuse cuisine ! belial part suvie d asmo raphael: je pourais toujours te ressuciter si tu creves asmo pas belial surtout pas elle (aaah la vache faut que je vois gaby et alexiel a poil) belial: ton stratageme a marcher!j ai pas perdu une seul fois!!il n y a que toi qui puisse voir mon corps asmodeus mon amour l ange de mes reves les plus torride (oulala va valoir que j arrete le pasoa moi) belial et asmodeus sorte avec les pizzas et tout le monde en mangent puis un morceau de la part de gaby tombe sur la cuisse d alexiel Alexiel: tu peus pas faire attention?t a failli tacher le string que tu m a offert! gaby: excuse moi (elle s abaisse et commence a lecher la cuise d alexiel) lucifer: kourai,mika,metatron retorunez dans vos chambres s il vous plait, c est un spectacle pour adulte!!! uriel et raphael reste toute la nuit a les contempler attendant le moment propice pour passer a l action mais setant donner qu il y en a pas eu y sont resté planté la comme de cons ! tant qu a mickael, il a passer la nuit a chercher dans le dico des mots qu il a appris aujourd hui fin du 2 eme jour au loft ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------3 eme jour dans la soirer  
  
mickael: j ai une super idée et si on se racontait des histoires ! mety: ouais ouais ouais des histoires alors c est l histoire du roi des enfers qui se marie avec un mioche et qui se souviens pas de se mariage ............ alexiel: stop faut faire participer les autres aussi..on va faire une histoire relais (vous comprendrez apres ) belial: ouais c est une idée sandal: commencons par untirage au sort ! tirage au sort:raphael,gaby,katan,kourai,belial,asmo,lulu,mika,barbi,sandal,rochel,sev y,mety,alexiel c est partit raphael: alors c est l histoire d une fille tres belle avec un corp splendite gaby:mais qui aimais pas les hommes ,surtout les drageur blond et frimeur (on vise personne attention) katan: c est a moi? euh cette fille se promenais dans la foret (rapide et precis) kourai: avec des capotes male (je precise sait jamais) a la main parfumées a la fraise et se dit belial: qu est que je pourais faire avec des capote parfumer a la fraise ? je suis lesbienne..je sais je vais les offrirs a (regard vicieus vers asmo) asmodeus: au beau duc des satans de la gehenne qui se fera une joix de les accepter lucifer:malheureusement le duc ne pourais s en servire puisque qu il es depourvu de son atout masculin il aurait preferer du viagras asmodeus interompant tout: mais a qui les ouvrir alors? surtout pas au roi des enfers vu que hier il a du se mettre a poil au strip et qu on a vu a quoi sa ressemblais elles auraient ete trop grande! mikael: bon j y vais !! (capote c est quoi) comme la jeune fille ,ne peut les offrirs elle les bouffe et dit barbelo:hum delicieus je n avais jamais ressenti cette sensation auparavant! sandal: la......interompu par lucifer lucifer t es degeus cherie bouffer sa c est degeulase meme belial le ferais pas belial: pourquoi toujours moi?? barbelo: la jeune fille se dit peu etre qui vaut mieu les bouffer que de les donner a quelqu un qui ne les meritent pas ! asmo: ouuh elle est de mon avis ! lucifer: ta geule le vieus croulant ! asmo: meme ta femme aprouve que tu n es pas grand chose a part le roi des enfers ! sandal: vos geules! lucifer: j ai pas fini avec ce vieus croulant pasque moi au moin je me drogues pas au viagras asmodeus: c est pas parceque t es bete au point de m en avoir offert que je me drogue avec sa ! et puis calme tes nerfs ! sinon je vais te rachete des calmants! lucifer: vais t en coller une ! asmodeus: mais viens qu on rigole !!! vien si t en a le cran !! rochel: tous au abrit y vont pas tarder a se lancer des trucs ! bon voila c est reparti pour un tour nos amis on du attacher asmo et lulu pendant tout le nuit de peur que un aille tuer l autre.... voila c est tout pour loft angel 5  
a paraitre loft angel 6 


	6. loft angel 6

auteur: bélial genre: cour de gym (a ne pas faire chez vous) titre:angel loft 6 source: angel sanctuary  
  
loft angel 6  
  
bon y en a qui doive se demander:"ou trouve elle toute ces idée belial hein? " et bien franchement je le sais meme pas moi meme ! sa sort de ma tete comme sa tout seul... bon voila j arrete de parler de moi (je deviens egocentrique y parait deja avec l exemple d un texte propre c est deja pas normale...) bon bon....revenons a loft angel 6....aujourd hui beaucoup d activiter sportif..les sports de combat (j en connais qui vont s en donner) natation et tout le reste...donc c est partis pour le 6 eme (deja oui) angel loft........  
  
Bélial:voyons voire.....programme de la journée.......HEIN? QUOI DU...DU SPORT???! Asmodeus: ooh purer manquais plus que sa...... Lucifer: mais t inquiete pas les vieus sont exclus ! Asmodeus: tu vas voire toi vais te faire ravaler sa Bélial: Vous allez pas nous remettre sa?? Asmodeus: natation : vais couler lucifer volley:mouais pourais assomer lucifer.... Luicfer:sport de combat, a genial de la figth vais buter le vieux croulant ! Asmodeus: GRRRR c est plutot moi qui vais te buter Alexiel:GABY CHOU PREPARE NOS MAILLOTS ! tout le monde: MAILLOTS ???!! (oui y faut sa pour nager.....) Sandal: ah na na na pas maillot mickanou: plutot mourir (y veut pas montrer son jolis maillot avec des nounours dessus micka?) Asmodeus: OOHHH NOOOOOOOONNNN ... Lucifer: ayez pitier de nous pauvre demons que nous sommes Asmodeus: oooh lucifer aurais tu peur de montrer ton beau maillot? Lucifer: il est deja certainement plus beau que le tien !!!!! kourai: suis deja prete on va quand dans la piscine ? barbelo: moi aussi je suis prete Lucifer: wahou quel corps de reve ma siren (sa rappelle des souvenirs hein luci?) Quelques temps apres tous sont pretq sauve lucifer et asmodeus....(asmodeus n ayant pas encore mis le pied dans une cabine) asmodeus: lucifer..ouou cher rival sort donc je t en prie viens nous montrer ton magnifique maillot Lucifer:LA FERME VIEUS CROULANT TOI T ES MEME PAS ENCORE ENTRE DANS UNE CABINE ALORS NE TE FOUT PAS DE MA GEULE !!! Asmodeus:mais,tu l as dit les vieus sont exclus héhéhé Bélial:Asmo mon chou va t habillier s il te plait... Asmodeus: attend veus pas rater poseidon des mers (il se tien au courant en plus) Barbelo: aller mon chou sort tu n as aucuns complexe voyons! Asmodeus:si il en a un vus se que j ai vu au strip pocker (il a resentit un sentiment de superioriter) lucifer: LA FERMMMMEEEEEEEUUUUUUH BON JE SORT ! Asmodeus: olalalala cache moi la vue bélial je ne peus regarder sa ! Lucifer: A TON TOUR A VA VOIR QUI RIGOLERA LE DERNIER !! Asmodeus (tout prevus) : mais biensure ! Asmodeus resort avec un maillot de surfer (vous saver ceus qui recouvre tout le corp) Asmodeus: satisfait??! Lucifer: ......... auteur (moi):OHHHH NAAAAAA POURQUOI FAUT QUI METTE UN MAILLOT COMME SA !!? ...pasque c est moi qui ai decider tien ! Rochel: ALLER TOUS A LA FLOTTE !!!!! Lucifer: j t aurais vieus croulant ! Asmodeus: essaie toujours ,tu connais titanic? tu sais se qu il lui est arrivé? ben tu vas subire le meme sort ! lucifer: c est se qu on va voir (y pousse asmodeus dans la l eau) Lucifer: ATTENTION UN VIEUS A LA MER !! asmodeus: GRRR TU VAS VOIRES TOI JE VAIS TE NOYER ! pendant se temp............ Katan: faut trouver un jeu....... sandal: ouais un jeu.....mais ou est sevy? raphael: il a pas voulu venir sandal: oohh naaaaaaa.... (deseption?) Arachnée: bon un jeu ! Bélial: oui euh........qui a une idée? Barbelo: euh...... tous:...... rochel: J ai trouver ! Bélial: vas y ! rochel: du waterpolo ! Bélial: ouais exellente idée! kourai: viiiiiiiiiiiiii ! sandal: vais demander au 2 guignols si il veulent... sandal: et vous 2 vous voulez participer a la partie de waterpolo Asmodeus: a condition que je soit pas dans l equipe de l autre tarer! Luicfer: le tarer se drogue pas au viagras! asmodeus: pourtant tu en aurais plus besoins que moi ! sandal:LA FERMEEEEEEE LORS OUI OU NON??? asmo et lulu: oui bon les equipes ( y ont ensister pour etre separer....) equipe 1 : belial,asmodeus;kourai,katan sandal equipe 2 : lucifer, barbelo,rochel ,arachnée;raphael uriel: bon je fait l arbitre ! Raphael: lulu tu va au gardien ! Asmodeus (ayant tout entendu) : vais en attaque ! uriel: bon pret go ! Asmodeus: Bélial file moi la balle Bélial :(qu est qui me prepare encore l autre?) : tien attrape ! Asmodeus: merci bélial ! j te revaudrai sa ! Asmodeus fonce vers le but de lucifer mais... Asmodeus: PRENDS SA !! Lucifer :AAAAAAAHHH uriel: ASMODEUS C EST PAS LE GARDIEN QUI FAUT VISER C EST LE BUT ! Asmodeus: oh pardon j avais oublier ! Luicfer: TU LA FAIT EXPRET VIEU FOU Asmodeus: et faut avoir du reflexe cher rival ! Lucifer: barbelo va au gardien ! je dois regler des comptes ! uriel: bon on reprend lucifer: prend sa vieus croulant envidament rochel se met juste entre asmo et lulu et se ramasse la balle en plein dans la tronche ! uriel: Lucifer quand meme attaquer un de ton equipe Lucifer: C EST PAS LUI QUE JE VOULAIS VISER !!!! Asmodeus: met des lunette mon cher lucifer Lucifer:toi tu vas voir au volley tu va t en ramasser une ! Asmodeus: je creve de trouille vus la maniere dont tu vises ......... Bélial: bon....je crois qu il est l heure de sortir (quelle affaire ces deux la !) 2 eme sport......volley bon on fait les meme equipes que dans le waterpolo? Sandal: vaut mieus pasque les 2 autres se sont pas calmé! lucifer: vengance j aurais ma vengance ! Raphael: je fait l arbitre , c est l equipe de Bélial qui obtien le premier service ! Bélial: je le fait ! arachnée: je l aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.. AH ZUT MON COLANT !! raphael: 1-0 raphael: service a l equipe de lucifer lucifer: je le fait !! (eheh juste la ou je veus qui soit le vieus croulant) raphael: pret go ! lucifer ( visant surtout l echelle au dessus d asmo) : tien ! l echelle se detachat et tomba asmodeus s ecarta juste attend ! Asmodeus: S PECE D ENCULER T AS FAILLIT ME TUER !! Lucifer: j ai eu ma vengance raphael: lucifer , aprend a mesurer ta force et puis c est pas le echelle au plafont qui faut viser ! Lucifer: c etait plus fort que moi ! lucifer: c etait pas l echelle que je visais c etait le vieus croulant ( il le visait par l intermediare de l echelle) kourai: EH ON JOUE LA ?? raphael: euh ouais ! bon toujours 1-0 lucifer;: et.... y on pas ratrapper ma balle raphael: comment ils aurais pu tssss... raphael: balle a l equipe de Bélial Sandal: je la fait ! sandal lancas la balle sur rochel mais rochel est toujours aussi chochote rochel: iihhh au secour katan ! pourquoi c est moi qui recoit toujours les coups??? uriel: t occupe ratrappe la balle !! rochel: attrapa la balle et l envoya de l otre coter du filet rochel : j y suis arrivé......ouaaaiiis j y suis arriver vous avez vus? moi le grand rochel je suis arriver !! .....aie ma main j ai mal ! lucifer: zut y nous faut un renplacant ! alexiel: je suis laaaaaaaaaaa barbelo: tire toi ! c est moi qui dois aider mon poseidon (qui c est fait vachement couler tantot) raphael: mickael, je crois qu on arivera jamais a bout de se match y se deteste trop ! mickael: mais justement ils se detestent y vont se battre alors lucifer: prend sa vieu croulaaaaaaaaaaaaaant !! y lance la balle de volley de toute ces forces sur asmodeus Asmodeus : rater hehehehehehehe ! lucifer: je vais te tuer avec de l arsenik si sa continue (lucifer pas de poison au loft ) gaby: alexiel ma chou tu viens on va a la douche asmo,raph,lulu,uri : douche? raphael: uriel prepare l escabeau ! Bélial: hum oui douche kourai: apres on va dormir ! pendant se temp raphael: tien l echelle uri tien l echelle uriel: je n ai pas le droit de voire moi??? c est injuste raphael: je te ferai les comentaires! uriel: tu merite que je te fasse perdre l equilibre ! raphael: ouaaaaaaahhhhhhh qu elle beauter elles sont mmagnifique sauve que.... uriel: sauve que quoi? raphael: elles se tripotent uriel: quoi?? Fait moi voir sa ! raphael:pas question ! kourai: vous faite quoi la? raphael: pas un truc pour les gamines! Asmodeus: on espie les jeunes demoiselles ? raphael: t en aurais fait autant ! asmodeus: je suis un dandy pas un obseder .......... asmodeus: laisse moi voir! raphael: a toi l honneur cher baron uriel: lui y peu regarder??? raphael: c est le satand de la luxure il a tout les droit ! asmodeus: ouéééé pas mal !  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- fin a suivre loft angel 7 


	7. loft angel 7

Titre: loft angel 7 auteur: bélial genre: total delire source :angel sanctuary  
ANGEL LOFT 7  
  
Le retour de la folle  
Aaaah cela fait combien de temps? Sais plus , mais la n est pas le sujet.Redemarons de bon pied se 7 eme volet de la serie maintenant TRES populaire loft angel ,Je vais commencer une serie special: celle des escurtions,des promenande et des vacances, et oui je suis pas a court et je ne suis pas prete d y etre donc voici le premiere episode de cette série : le camping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Mickael:LE DERNIER LEVER EST UN IDIOT! Asmodeus (deja lever depuis une heure):et c est lucifer qui s y colle lucifer descend enfin les escalier Raphael: alors on fait la grasse matiner? metatron: LUCIFER EST UN IDIOT LUCIFER EST UN IDIOOT Asmodeus: Sa on le savais deja avant qui ai se jeu stupide lucifer: j t ai demander ton avis vieux croulant ? Bélial: c est repartis..... Rochel: OUAAAAIIIS ON VA CAMPER ON VA CAMPER ! uriel: qu est tu nous dit toi? rochel: lis le programme Uriel: formidable..... Sandal: vvvaaiiis faaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiire mon sacc !! Apres l enventaire nos amis sont lacher dans la nature (aie aie aie) Asta: bon alors faut trouver un bonne endroit pour instaler le camp. sévy: oooh une clairiere sa pourai etre idéale asta: viiiiiiiiii aller on y va j espere ki a des truc a torturer ici ( y songe a disequer de poisson ect...) instalation du camp................ katan: va valloir cohabiter dans chaque tentes lucifer: vais devoir encore me farcir le vieux croulant? (bah vi sinon sa serai po marrant) Asmodeus:le vieux croulant a des envie de meurtre !!! kourai: croit qu il va y avoir de l ambiance. bélial quand a elle preparait sa tente avec barbelo bélial: p tain barbelo t es pas douée toi ! c est pas la qui faut mettre le crochet ! barbelo: oh toi sa va! bélial: laisse la specilaiste va t aider  
  
Asmodeus: qu est que j ai fait pour etre avec un débile comme toi Lucifer: toi ta geule et monte la tante mety: lucifer peut jouer? lucifer: CASSE TOI L SALE GOSSE ! mety: ouiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn sévyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! lucifer: Asmodeus t a pris ton viagras asmodeus (repondant avec un calme plat): c quoi du viagras ? lucifer: se que tu utilise pour rester a la hauteur de ta reputation Une rafale de vents soufflat et comme par hasard asmodeus lacha la toile qui s envola emportant lucifer avec elle Lucifer: ouuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH VIEUX SADIQUEEEEE ?SALE CON? VIEUS CROULANT ?FAIT MOI DESENDREEEEEUUUH!!! Mety: oooh y a lucifer qui vole Asmodeus: il a pas ete gentil avec toi tout a l heure. mety: c est un vilan mechant ! moi j l aime bien lucifer Asmodeus: si tu veus je t aide a te venger (oula) mety: sa sera marrant? Asmodeus: au sa oui !! Lucifer: vieus salaud je me vengerai. Rochel se refaisait une beauter alors que katan montais la tente seul katan: vous voulez pas ke je vous aide?! rochel: non voyons quoique tu pourais me tenir le mirroir katan: argh ras le bol de ....Oui seigneur rochel ^^ Astaroth: lalalalaalala voyons voire j ai rien oublier aloreuh........secateuse;couteau,fouet,aiguille bah c est bon ! (asta etant seul dans la ente personne n a voulu aller avec lui de peur de se faire tuer. Alexiel: gaby chou on a combien de sac de couchage gaby: ooooh malheuuuuut j en ai pris qu un (pas fait expret ^^) Alexiel: pas grave on dormira toute les deux dans un seul sac . gaby: viiiii la tente a coter raphael : oooh la vache uriel je crois qu on va pas regreter cette semaine a la nature moi ! uriel: m en parle pas, j espere qu elle laiserons la lampe de poche allumer pendant leur ebat (reve pas trop quoi que) raphael : faut etablir un plan pour pouvoir les espioner uriel: ouais t a une idée raphael: na.... uriel: formidable. kourai : arachnée? tu t en sort arachnée: J EN AI L AIR??? AAAH UNE SOURIS QUEL HORREUR !!! pendant se temps ... sévy (regard meprissant sur sandal) sandal: ??? sévy: t approche pas de moi et controle tes pulsion oki? sandal: .... mickael: BON (il trace une ligne divisant la tente en 2) je t explique mon p tit !tu vois se coter la a gauche c est celui de mickael et se coter la c est le tien ok? tu ne dois pas depasser cette ligne blanche ok? mety: oui mickanou mickael : m appelle pas mickanouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! p tit briefing  
  
Uriel: voudrait bouffer na? katan: bon faut qu on s occupe de la bouffe asmodeus lucifer: on s y colle Asmodeus: la chasse o lucifer est ouverte lucifer: la chasse o vieux croulant ossi rochel : si ils s en occupe on y arrivera jamais et on mourra de faim argh quel horreur asta: J Y VAAAIIIIIS AUSSIEUH NIAK NIAK NIAK : kourai: manquai plus que sa... sandal : ouais bon sa va ok j irai ossi comme sa on aura une chance de manger se soir ! pendant la chasse Asmodeus: bon mety je t explique tu place la corde comme sa par terre et tu metun apat qui attirai la cible par exemple ici un magasine de cul. mety: sa attire koi se genre de truc ? Asmodeus: tu vera ^^ Asmodeus :ensuiteuh tu te cache derriere le buisson et tu attends Asmodeus : voila la victime..niak niak Lucifer: OOOOOOH UN MAGASINE PORNO !!! lucifer et sa naifter (et surtput son obsestion) s avance ver le magasine sans voir la courte et la.... Asmodeus: et la mety tu tires sur la corde comme sa mety: commet sa ! a se moment lucifer se retrouve le pied pris dans la corde et soulever en l air . Mety: ihihihih c drole ton jeu asmodeus ! Lucifer: C EST ENCORE UN DE TES COUPS VIEU CROULANT!!! Asmodeus :na c le petit ki a tirer lucifer: me vengerai vieux fou Lucifer descendi et alla trouver asta Asta t a pas un revolver s il te plait asta: ouais mais le quel lucifer: le plus puissant j ai un gros gibier a ramener ! asta: tien mais fait.... lucifer: tu va crever avant l age vieux croulant asta: ....gaffe..... lucifer se balade dans la foret a la recherche d asmodeus...enfin il le trouve Asmodeus: kes tu fout avec un fusil a pompe? lucifer (chargant le flingue): tu va crever sale fou! Asmodeus : qui est que tu traite de fou lucifer: A MOOOOOORT LE VIEUX CROULANT Asmodeus :aaahhh (evitant le premier tire de pres) Asmodeus courait a toute vitesse , jamais il n avait courru aussi vite Arriver au camp Asmodeus: Bélial a l aideeeee lucifer veut me tuer avec un fusil a pompe !!! (il se cache derriere bélial) Asmodeus: Faut l envoyer a bertrix* se con ! Lucifer: et toi a l hospis !! Asmodeus : ouais c est sa !!  
  
-------le soir------------------- katan: remercion sandal de nous avoir ramener sa lucifer: j aurais ramener un gros gibier moi ! Asmodeus : toi tu va voir tu va regreter d avoir accepter de venir o loft kourai: ouaah c trooop bon se que tu a cuisiner sévy ! sévy: J uis si douer que sa moa? ( p tit innocent lol) Raphael : ehehehe regarde les 2 beauter qui se donne a manger mutuellement uriel: t a une idée pour se soir? raphael je tenterai tout mais j y arriverai rochel: IIIIIIIIAAAH UN LACCC ON VA SE BAIGNER? kourai: on a pas nos maillots Alexiel: Bah a poils tien ! raphael et uri:a poils?? (occasion ultime ^^) Asmodeus: putain.. lucifer: complexer? Asmodeus: deja moin complexer que toi sale bouffon deja au strip pocker lucifer: REVIEN PLUS A SA asmodeus : vais se que je veus t a pas a me dicté tes lois gaby: ALLER TOUUUS A POIL ^^ raphael: j te suis ma beauter ! uri: attender moi !! tout les autre: ......................................................... Rovchel je les rejoinds katan: attendez moi seigneur rochel lucifer s enferme dans la tente Amodeus; tu fou quoi? lucifer: me deshabille barbelo : oh oui lulu a poil a poil mon poseidon Il essaya de lancer le slip sur barbelo mais c est sur la tete de sévy qui tombe (vraiment po de bol ) sévy: QUEEEEEL HORREEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR Sévy cour dans sa tente et y reste toute la soirer mickanou; bon...vais chanter des berceuse au gosse (kel excuse) Asmodeus : bah voila j uis tout seul le bouffon c est cassé Bélial: mais non t es pas tout seul Asmodeus: tu va pas te baigner? Bélial: na pas envie...si on faisai un sale tour a lucifer Asmodeus: on lui chope ces vetement et on les fout au feu (purfier l atmosphere ^^) Bélial: sa rallumera le feu aussi Asmodeus et bélial se faufilere regardant les autre bafouiller dans l eau Asmodus: tien prend sa niak j ai hate kil sorte! Bélial: sa chauffe bien les vetment a lucifer Asmodeus regarda bélial lui faisant un leger sourire donc il avait le secret une mpeche lui cachant un oiel.Alors qu il allait s embrasser il fure interompu par des hurlement. Lucifer: mes fringueeeeeuuuuh Asmo: aller on file dan la tente ! Luicfer se promenait a poil dans tout le camp cherhcant ces vetements il entra dans la tente. Lucifer; toi tes mort OU SONT MES FRINGUES?? Asmodeus: qu est que j en sais? rochel : lulu il son o feu tes vetements Lucifer: TU AS OSER!! Asmodeus : na , laisse moi dormir, t a d otre fringue dans ton sac, t as tellement peur de montrer ton corps? Lucifer: t es mort -------la nuit----------- lucifer: vien la le serpent tu vas m etre utile pour me venger du vieu. il pris le serpent et le possa sur asmodeus Asmodeus ouvrit les yeux voyant le serpents sur lui Asmodeus : IIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH UN SERPENT !!!! Lucifer: ahahahaha Asmodeus pove con tu va m le payer !! Sandal se reveillant en catastrophe: il se batte dans la tente c est grave!! Sévy prend une casserols et assome lucifer d un coup vif rochel: enfin le calme asta: faite de bo reve  
  
----------------------------------------------------- a suivre loft angel 8 


	8. loft angel 8

Loft angel 8 les vac a la montagne  
  
Que dire .......sa sera une longuuuuuueeee fic (puisque j ai beaucoup d inspiration pour se genre de truc ) donc voici le 8 eme volet de cette serie spécial vacance a la montagne.Nos amis logerons dan un chalet de 2 etage (assez haut quand meme).un petit ps a la demande d une certainne personne kato c est rajouter a la bande.  
  
Chapitre 1: le départ Revenus au loft de leur péripétie ne faisait que commencer ils eurent simplement le temps de se reposer avant de repartir cette fois a la montagne. Voici leur première étape: le voyage. Bélial: tout est chargé ? on peut y aller? Mickanou : ouéééé sa va être la classe Méty: ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii on va bien rigoler Lucifer: surtout avec le vieux croulant en ski Asmodeus: tu me cherche bouffon? crois moi je prépare un énorme divertissement lucifer: oué vient je t attend ! sandal: SA SUFFIEUH sévy:Bon on démarre dans le bus ( a l arrière) Bélial : le voyage va être long...on fait koa? Asmodeus: hey regarder le bouffon est malade Lucifer: je t enmerde !! Asmodeus (ki tend un sac) : tien ! lucifer vomit dans le sac sans se rendre compte que se sac lui appartenait Asmodeus: lucifer, degeu... mety: beurk lulu il a vomis dans son sac Lucifer: vieux croulant tu va me le payer...beurk! Asmodeus : huk , bon il est minuit la on ferai mieu de dormir  
  
Chapitre 2 : l installation mety: on va faire par tirage au sort kato: ouééé vaut mieux resultat du tirage au sort au premier étage: chambre un : lulu et asmodeus Lucifer: AH NA Asmodeus:c est truquer !!! (a ton avis?) sandal: bon vous pouvez la fermer 5 minutes !! chambre 2: rochel katan: rochel (ki sautille partout) ouiiiii j uis avec mon p tit katan j uis avec mon p tit katan chambre 3 : raphael mickael mickael: ah na !! raphael : ah si lucifer: tu va en apprendre des trucs mika ! asmodeus: oui sûrement apprendre plus ke toi ! Lucifer: j t ai parler vieux croulant Asmodeus : je donne mon avis c est tou ! na mais ! chambre 3 : kato uriel kato : rien a dire chambre 4 asta et mety béli: faut changer le gosse tiendra pas une nuit asta: oooh si si sa va etre drole niak ^^ chambre 5 sevy sandal sévy:NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! sandal: et si ! aller mon p tit sévy vien sevy: ouin c injuste ! 2 eme etage chambre 1 : beli barbelo beli: ouais bon je préfère sa que l otre travlo arachnée: regarde toi satyre ! béli : crois que je vais commettre un meurtre Asmodeus: belinou du calme ...tu va pas commencer comme moi et lucifer bélial: na pas du tout on a déjà assez de 2 enragés chambre 2 : gaby alexiel (et on appelle sa un tirage au sort) alexiel; viiiiii gaby chou on va tester les lits? gaby: vi vi vi viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! chambre 3 : kourai arachnée kouki : ouééé vien cousine on va s installer ! y se fait tard on devrais aller dormir  
  
chapitre 3: le premier jour (nda: étant donner que sa a été un peu nunuche pour l instant vais mettre le paquet) réveil 7 heure  
  
(note de musique) IL SUFFIIIISAAIIIIT QU ON S AAAAIIIMMMMEUH SI IL SUFFISAIT D AIMMER (1000 excuse j ai rien trouver de mieux pour réveiller) Asmodeus (qui sursaute et tombe du lit) :C EST QUOI SE BORDEL??? Asmodeus :EH BOUFFON REVEILLE TOI ! Lucifer: HEIN? MAIS PUTAIN C ES QUOI CETTE MUSIQUE DE MERDE !!?? mickanou: lara fabian bordel le séjour commence bien!!! Kato : y aurais pas pu trouver mieux ! mety: oooh ma chanteuse préférée !! soudain le parlophone retentis raphael: c bo hein? asmodeus: connard vais t éclater la tete ! lucifer: vais te faire avaler ton album de lara fabien ! (ils sont d accord pour une fois) raphinou: tous en bas pour 7h05 parait qu on va aller faire du cross bélial:DU CROSS???? Asmodeus : ah na pas courir raphael: parait que c est échauffé pour le ski Lucifer: mais m en fout Asmodeus (qui se rallonge) : moi fait grève ! lucifer: pour une fois cher rival je suis avec vous ! tous vont au cross sauve les 2 enrager ki sont rester dormir au retour kato: putain ch uis crever grave la raphael: comme asmo et lulu on pas voulu se joindre a nous ils nettoieront les couloirs cette nuit asmo:HEIN C PAS MOI C EST LUCIFER QUI A EU L IDEE !! lucifer: SALE MENTEUR RETOURNE PAS TES DEFAUX SUR MOI VIEUS CROULANT!! asmo: bouffon !!! t ira nettoyer tes couloir tout seul ! mety: asmo luci calmer vous lucifer: M APPELLE PAS LUCI SAL GOSSE !! mety: ouiiiiiiiiin sévy: vos geule vous l avez fait chialer ! asmo: IL l a fait chialer !! t inkiet mety on se fera une revenge ensemble ! mety: la même que le piège et le magasine avec des femmes toute nues? asmodeus: euh.....ouais lucifer: TU T ES TRAHIS VIEUX BARON !! asmodeus: m en fout je le faisait pour la bonne cause !  
  
chapitre 4: premier jour au ski sur la piste sévy: a la neige est si pure je vais me faire un plaisir de glisser sur une telle pureté ! juste au moment ou il s élance lucifer passe juste en face de lui sévy: NNAAAA VEUS PLUS GLISSER !! Sandal: qu est t as? sévy: neige impur ! lulu sur neige ! peu plus glisser la dessus ! asmodeus: t a raison il laisse plein d impureté alexiel:ATTENTION GABY CHOUUUUUUU JE SAIS PAS FREINNNEEERRRR gaby: j uis la ma chérie raphael: moi ossi suis la chérie ! gaby : DEGAGE Raphinou !!!! uriel: tire toi raphael tu tiens déjà pas sur tes ski raphael: mais kes tu raconte il glisse un tout petit peu rapha:ouiiin maman!!! JE SAIS PAS FREINNNEEERRRR non pluuuuuuuuuuuuuus Raphaël disparut au loin kato: on va au piste noir on va au poste noir !! sur les quais asta: NA JE MONTE PA NA JE MONTE PA! asmodeus: ouais bon je monte lulu: pas le choix je te suit dans les cabine lucifer: dit peu te poser une question? asmodeus: vas y lucifer: pourkoi un vieux croulant comme toi tu va au ski asmo: bouffon !! oh asta ki ski en dessus !! coucou asta lucifer: (se précipitant a la porte de la cabine):OU SA OU SA!! Asmodeus (donnant un coup de pied a lulu ki tombe dans le vide) : nul part ahahahaha lucifer:VIEU CROULANT ESPECE DE ******** AIDE MOI A REMONTER !! asmodeus (faisant balancer la cabine pour ke les téléski s arrêtent) : mais na mais na le télécabine s arrêta...lulu resta accroché a la cabine comme un con pendant 10 minutes. a l arrivée..... kato:bon alors on fait des groupes lucifer: na j y vai tout seul donne moi une carte vieu croulant asmodeus (ricanant) mais bien sur tien lucifer: merci !! me casse a se soir au chalet kourai: asmo qu est que tu as a rire asmodeus: je crois qui va se perdre bélial: pourkoi? asmodeus: je lui ai donner la mauvaise carte ahahahaah !! raphael: y va revenir quand a ton avis? asmo : sais pas mais t inkiet pas il se debrouillera au soir sur les pistes lucifer:ENCULER ASMODEUS IL M A FILER UNE MAUVAISE CARTE!!! Et en plus il neige maintenant, j'vais être tout frigorifié..m'en fiche j'prendrai une bonne douche en rentrant. Lu trouva alors une grotte Lucifer : vais m'abriter là en attendant. Il entra Lucifer : mmmmm, il fiat bon Abadon : oui, il fait bon papa Lucifer : Abadon ??? Abadon : Papa... Lucifer : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Abadon : Sodo papa sodo papa !!!! Lucifer : calme toi tu n'es pas belze Belze : sodo luuuuuu Lucifer : belze ! tu es là aussi Abadon et belze : sodoooooo Lucifer : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan  
  
au chalet, lucifer rentré après avoir fait plaisir à belze et abadon uri: bon sa va etre l heure des douche CLAP lucifer: a mort voieu croulant tu m a filer la mauvaise carte asmodues: 20 heure ....mmm pas mal je pensait te revoir beaucoup plus tard raphael : BON ON VA LES PRENDRE CES DOUCHES OUI OU MERDE chambre de mety asmodeus: Bon ecoute mety tu va te mettre en face de la porte des douche pour homme et moi je vais tenter de faire sortir lucifer. Mety: d accord Asmodeus :et si il te cour apres enferme toi dans ta chambre d accord mety: viiiii ihihih sa va etre marrant. Asmodeus entra dans les douche alors que lucifer etait en train de prendre sa douche. lucifer: SE SOIR JE SERAI LA PLUS BELLE POUR ALLER DANSER ( y chante) asmodeus: bordel il est encore plus atteind que je l imagine , bon j y vais ! Asmodeus: SALUT ASTA SA VA OOH ATTENTION TA SERVIETTE !! WAHOU KELLE CORP DE REVE (y parle d astarée) Lucifer (qui sort de la cabine sans se soucier de rien):ASTA A POIL OU OU OU OU ??? lulu (totalement nu dans le couloir): me suis fait avoir il se retourne et vois mety le filmant mety: fait un beau sourire a la camera ! lucifer: sale gosse tu va regretter sa !! mety s enferme dans sa chambre asmo (cachant ses yeux pour pas voir l horreur qui etait devant lui): bien quand j aurai recuperer la cassettte je la passerai sur angel chanel. lucifer: tu fait sa je te tue! asmodeus: "lucifer le roi des enfers qui n est en faite que sa ! mes demoiselles cela risque de vous choquer" j imagine le titre ! Luicfer: sale con !!! dans une autre chambre kato: aaah c est de la bonne ! aller tien uriel ! uriel: keske c est que sa? kato: kestuveus que se sois c est un join inculte !!! fume le !! uriel: euh na crois pas que je dois kato: meuh si aller tire un coup c est de la bonne ! uriel: ouais bon uriel tire un coup sur le join uriel: ouaaah putain vois plein de petit oiseaux c est normale? kato : tout a fait raphael: aller mickael t as deja baisser? mickanou : sa va pas obseder raphael: veus savoir ! pourrait p tet te venir en aide qu est qui a mickanou? t es complexer? mikanou:.... raphael: aller dit moi tout mickanou: veus pas devenir comme mon frere raphael: keskil a ton frere? mickanou: veus pas en parler ! raphael:si tu insiste...........  
  
voila pour la premeire journer a la neige  
  
a suivre loft angel 9 (bientot 10 !!!)  
  
bélial 


	9. loft angel 9

LOFT ANGEL 9 Suite des vac à la montagne  
  
YEEESSSSSS JE SUIS AU 9 eme j ai reussis !!! vais atteindre la dizaine wuohou!! ahrem bon je passe se petit délire et je passe au 9 eme épisode de loft angel! Je suis resté sur grands nombres de mysteres comme par exemple :pourquoi Mikanou est il choqué par son frére ? ect ect ect ect enfin bref vais pas m attarder sur le sujet juste une petite note a quelqu un (qui se reconnaitra):Pas de pitier tu va souffrir niak ! NB: certain evenements sont issu d experience personnel que je conseil a personne de vivre lol.  
Cest partis  
  
(musique de reveille toujours aussi conne) Asmodeus: Y en a marre vais le flinguer ! Lucifer: C est quoi cette musique de merdeuh !! bélial:mmmh c est dur dire qu on doit entendre sa dés le reveille..... Mickanou:TOUS EN BAS POUR QUE SE SUPPLISSE S ARRETEUUH Programme de la journer:7h10 : cross habituel seul difference: Asmodeus et lucifer sont de la partie cette fois (ils n ont pas aimés nettoiyer les couloirs la derniére fois) Lucifer: PF.....j uis .....crevé......pff....j en ai ....pff....marreuuh Asmodeus:Pfff....j ai une idée ( s arrete) Lucifer:( s arretant aussi) :quoi comme idée? Asmodeus:On va prendre un racourci Lucifer (toujours d accord quand y s agit de pas faire d effort): ouais bonne idée Sévy:Qu est que vous faite la vous? Asmodeus: eh merdeuh ! sévy : aller en route on rattrape les autres Lucifer: fait chier ! Le retour Lucifer (aaaaaaaaaaaah j en peu plus c est affreux !! Bélial: Marre du cross Asmodeus:Ah qui le dis tu? Mety:Kikou vous aller bien Raphael:toi t as de la chance d étre mioche ! Kourai:Regarde !! Il ont fait le tableau ! Sandal: programme de la journer alors.... apres midi: ski fin d apres midi: promenande en raquettes soiré: douche nuit: descende aux flabeaux sandal:késako? Kato: ski et y a quelque chose d écrit en dessous: par equipe anges et démons Lucifer: vais encore me farcir le vieux croulant Asmodeus:Toi le tirelien des cabines j t ai rien demandé ! Astaroth:C est vrais asmodeus t as bien eu la ! Lucifer:Toi la ferme MAIS JE REVE C EST UN COMPLOT asmodeus:Na du tout! PREPARATION AVANT LE SKI Asmodeus (entrant dans la chambre):C est lamentable, regardez moi se bordel Asmodeus:Et ont peus pas marcher sans tomber sur une affaire apartenant a "lucifer" Asmodeus: puis les salopettes moillées c est pas par terre qu elle se trouve c est sur le radia..........merde (expérience personnel lol) '(au cas ou il a lancé les sallopettes de lucifer par la fenétre) Asmodeus: j uis pied nus , il ira les rechercher tout seul Lucifer:Ou sont mes sallopette de ski? Asmodeus: tes salopettes? AAAH tu parles de celle qui viennent de faire un vol planée du 3 eme étages? Lucifer:T AS OSE??? Asmodeus: Et je ne ferai pas l effort d aller les rechercher pour toi ! Lucifer: C est toi qui va faire un vol plané du 3 eme étage vieux croulant !! Asmodeus:A l aideeeeuuuuuh le bouffons me cour apres !! Mety:Asmo je dois filmer la aussi? Asmodeus:NA la t essais de me sortir de la. Mety: Tu sais quoi astaroth c est changé en astarée et elle a dit qu elle allait se changer. Lucifer: OU SA OU SA Mety:Dans cette chambre.. Asmodeus:J te revaudrai sa! Astarée:IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH DEGAGE PERVERS !! Lucifer: Ma déesse ! Barbelo:LUCIFER COMMENT OSES TU ME TROMPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!? Asmodeus:C est drole mais je le plaind....NA si j avait le temps je le plaindrai mais la je l ai pas. Alexiel:Aller on va skier on va skier !! Kato:OUAH z etes sur de pas avoir trop froid d aller skier en mini jupe? Gaby:Na pas du tout Raphael:Asmodeus, ahrem je voudrait te parler Asmodeus:Je t ecoute.... Raphael:Tu veus pas me preter ta caméra? hein Asmodeus:huuuum Raphael:Aller steplait , je te ferai voir la cassette en avant premieeeereeuh ! Asmodeus:VENDU ! raphel:tu vas pas le regreter Lucifer:Tu m en veux toujous barbelo? Barbelo:T es plus mon poséidon na! Lucifer: bouhou......vais le tuer asmodeus vais le tueeeeeerrr!! Piste de ski du coter des démons Kourai:alors on va ou? Bélial:Pistes noires? Asmodeus:Ah moin que notre cher lucifer préfère le hors pist... Lucifer (se souvien douloureusement):GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !! Asmodeus:Bon bah on a qu a aller aux piste noires ! Cabine.... Bélial:M ennuie.... Asmodeus:moi aussi Bélial:Eh regarde c est lucifer eh lulu Lucifer: Admirez le champion ! Asmodeus: Te prends pas pour l intelligent de service et regarde devant toi bouffons! Lucifer:IIAAAAHHHHH UN TRONC D ARBRE SA FAIT QUOI LA?!!! lucifer se trébuche et se ramasse comme un idiot ! Bélial: ouééé super le champion Asmodeus:mety skie mieus que lui j en suis sur! Chez les anges........ Raphael (filmant):et voici les 2 plus belle filles du loft malheureusement lesbienne, gaby et alexiel.. Kato:Ouéé et regardez bien sa car vous le verai pas 2 fois, des skieuses en mini jupe c est rare raphael:trés trés si seulement sa se voyait plus souvent Raphael: et la c est rochel et katan, katan toujours léche botte ... Rochel: je skie bien katan? Katan (tout admiratif) : oooh oui ooh oui . Chez les démons Bélial:C est triste se qui arrive a lucifer .. Asmodeus:NAAAA il y pense meme plus...OOOH LUCIFER REGARDE UNE GROTTE !! Lucifer: ta geule vieu débris ou tu vas t en ramasser une ! Arachnée:IIIIII J ARRIVE PAS A DESCENDRE DU TELESIEGEUUUH !! Barbelo:Quel heure il est? KOurai:Vaudrai se degrouiller de descendre paske on arrivera en retard pour la promenade en raquette !!! Asmodeus:Veus pas y aller c est crevant et sa fait mal en plus (experience personnel ^^)  
  
retour au chalet préparation au raquettes (aussi l enthousiasme des toupes) Asmodeus:Veuc pas y aller.... Lucifer: t a peur de perdre un menbre vielle momie? Asmodeus:TOI TU VAS VOIRE Y VAS T ARRIVER QUELQUE CHOSE !! Mickael:Na veus pas y aller on va se perdre je le sens ! Raphael:ppffff j ai pas envie... Uriel: et kato si jamais m en sort pas , laisse moi tirer sur ton join steplait? Kato:Ouais tien je t en donne un entier Uriel: ouah t es cool merci ! Promenade en raquette  
  
Asmodeus et lucifer:grraaah j ai horreur de sa !! Lucifer il est marqué quoi sur la carte ? Asmodeus:"suivre les petits abadons "! Lucifer:CONNARD !! Asmodeus:niania na faut suivre les petits castors.......(exprerience personnel mdr !!) Mickael:Tu sais se que je leur fait aux petits castors !!? sandal: pfffff vous étes intenable hein sévy? sévy: m approche pas toi ! Lucifer:T es sur qu on doit pas suvire les vieux croulants? asmodeus (qui pousse lucifer .ce dernier glisse et tombe dans le ravin: experience personnel) Asmodeus:J ai pas fait expret ^^ Lucifer:ESPECE DE VIEU FOU !!!! Alexiel:OOh j ai mal aux pieds snif Gaby chou tu veux que je te porte? Alexiel: oh oui ma gaby chou ! Gaby portant alexiel: t es lourde ma chérie ! Alexiel: j ai fait régime pourtant Gaby glisse sur une plaque de verglas gaby:IHHHHHH ATTENTION  
  
Asmodeus: alors la casette? raphael: sa va étre reussi j te le garantis Gbay:ATTENTION s ecrase sur asmodeus et raphael raphael: qu elle ne bouge surtout pas ouaah quel belle vue Alexiel:Lache moi perver !!!! Asmodeus: c est trop beau pour etre vrais !  
  
Retour de la promenade : douche  
  
Kourai:IIIIIIH LES DOUCHE SONT FROIDEUH Asmodeus:CHAUDIERE EN PANNE! (experience personnel lol) Bélial:On va devoir prendre nos douche avec de l eau froide? Asmodeus:Si tu veus je te réchauffe apres ^^ Bélial:oui si tu veus !! Rochel: l eau froide c est bon pour la peau alors j y vais uriel: my god il est fou lui? kato: tu t en rend seulement compte? Arachnée: ouéé z avez lu a la soiré y aura du vin chaud ont va se saouler a fond (expérience personnel) Mety: ouais on va se saouler (les gosses aussi?????)  
  
Soirée apres le spectacle Alexiel (compte: 5 vin chauds): Vais vous faire un streap tease hic sa vous dit Sévy (compte 12 vins chauds il y a pas ete mollo):Ouéééééé un strip un strip gaby (10 vins) : un streap un streap !!!! Lucifer (compte 17 vins cho):Tu sais asta je t ai toujours trouvé canon.. Astratée: oh mon lulu !! Bélial (Compte: 20 vins chaud):Aller asmodeus c est ma tournée ! Asmodeus ( 20 aussi): ouaaais santé! Asmodeus:Regarde le l autre la il en a bu moin que moi et il tien plus debout Bélial:Moi non plus je tien plus debout, j espere que tu auas la gentilesse de me porter jusqu a mon lit hum? Asmodeus:biensure !! Mickael (25 vins chauds no comment):Raphinou chou , tu sais hic j ai un truc a te dire hic on a toujours ete copain hein hic ! Raphinou (10 vins chauds):ouééé mickanoutu peux tout m dire tu sais bien que je suis ton confident Mickael:C est mon frere et bien il hic...... Raphael:il........ Mickanou:Il assure pas hic au lit hic ! Raphael:Sa m étonne pas et comment tu sais sa mickanou:Paske il a abusé de moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Raphael: t a pas appeler le 103? (service ecoute enfant) Mickanou: j ai voulu mais il a débrancher le telephone !! raphael : pleure mon épaule est a toi (quel malade se lucifer) Uriel: (5 vins):t es sur d avoir bu assez kato? Kato: (30 z etes etonnés?):Naaaa sont gratuis alors j en profiteuh hic ouaaha p tain j plane !J en veux encore m en faut encore ! Uriel: va jamais tenir......... mety (3 vins chaud): sandal tu veus sortir avec moi? sandal: c est compliquer vois tu je suis partagé entre 2 homme toi et... mety: argh c est sévy encore lui! Sandal: mais je prefere sévy tu me comprend mety;oki , kouraiii tu veus hic sortir avec moi? Kourai ( 8 vin) : viiiii metynou ze veux !!! Mety: promis je tuerai la peluche lapine pres de mon lapinou puisque tu l aime pas ! kouki: smack mon amour ! alexiel: ET LE STRING C EST POUR QUI sévy ( + 2 vins) MOA MOA MOA VEUX L ESSAYER !!! sandal: ouéé sévynou vas y !! Bélial:(+ 5 ) tu sais t es le plus bel homme du shiol asmodeus (je fait resortir mes pensées lool) Asmodeus: et toi la plus belle du shiol... Bélial ( oblige asmodeus a l embrassé) arachnée ( 14 vins): kikou les zamoureux sa va ! Asmodeus:DEGAGE TRAVLOS !! Arachnée: aurevoir tout le monde Asmodeus: terminons notre conversation autre part qu ici chambre: je laisse les pervers imaginer le reste sauve si on me demande des présicitions Lucifer: astartée sa te dirai de venir dans m chambre, le vieu croulant etant partis s occuper de bélial astartée: oh vi mon lu chambre astartée allonger sur le lit et au moment ou lucifer allait Lucifer: Mais c est quoi sa? Astaroth:Pas touche a ma soeur Lucifer: IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Le lendemain matin... Bélial: huum tu es merveilleus mon amour tu sais? Asmodeus: oui....quand je pense que hier on etait bourés bélial: mais je regrette rien  
  
Mickael: salut raphael dit euh pour se que j ai dit hier heu tu dira rien hein? raphael: tu me connais mickael: merci raph !  
  
Kato: ouéééé j uis clean today ! uriel : po moi oula j tien pas debout moi la vache ! kato: fragile mon vieux!  
  
sévy: mon dieu qu ai je fait sandal : c est l alcool vieux t oublira vite sévy:JAMAIS J OUBLIRAI SA BOUHOU!!  
  
Alexiel: ma gaby tu as ete génial gaby: ton streap tease etait exellent j ai adoré oui !!  
  
Mety: c est sérieux se que tu a dit hier kouki? Kouki:VIIIII mon metychou  
  
Lucifer: quel honte astaroth: faut pas je sais que tu as deja ete sodo par ton fils Lucifer: snif astaroth: peut etre ton confindent si tu veux lucifer: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN  
et voila la fin de loft 9 bientot le 10 sa sera un special the best of qui sera diffusé sur angel chanel  
  
a suivre  
bélial 


	10. loft angel 10

Titre:loft angel 10 auteur: bélial genre: délire doubler source:angel sanctuary  
LOFT ANGEl 10  
Eh bah vi j uis suis arrivé et pour feter cela un spécial délire (bon vous aller me dire qu ils sont tous délire mais bon.Bon et bien voici le 10 eme loft angel enfin vont dire les drogués (je ne vise personne).Je prend le 10 et.............................................................j arrete....na je déconne biensure que loft angel est pas pres d etrefini y continuara jusqu a se que mon cerveau malade finissent de pondre toute ces délires !! en gros peu etre jamais lol Aller je vous fait plus attendre, c est partiiiiiiiiiis .  
  
Mickael:dite sa fait un mois qu on vis ensemble Asmodeus: 1 MOIS QUE JE SUPPORTE LE BOUFFON Lucifer: la ferme paysant ! Asmodeus:Graaah Bélial soupirant ( et sa ne s arrange pas...............) Kourai:ET SA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE JE SORT AVEC METYY sandal:JE CROYAIS QUE J ETAIT TON SEUL LAPINOU!! Mety:NA TU PREFERE SEVY!! Sevy: je vais aux toilettes je reviens..... Raphael: un mois et toujours pas reussis flute ! Uriel: on va devoir mettre le paquet raphael: ouais Gaby: et sa fait 1 mois que alexiel a plus fait de streap tease asmodeus: ma caméra se souvien du dernier Alexiel: j uis en manque... Lucifer: rien ne te retien Barbelo: j ai des envies de meurtre Lucifer: justement je voudrais te parler.... Barbelo: bah pas moi !! lucifer: snif astartée: mais tu m a moi Lucifer: t avise plus de faire sortir ton frére au moment crucial Asmodeus: bah dis donc , d abord belz, puis abadon , puis astaroth , mais ou t arretera tu? LUcifer:JE T AI CAUSER VIEUX CROULANT? (y se jette sur lui) Asmodeus: AAAH AU SECOUR AU VIOL !! Bélial: morte de rire..... Lucifer:Taré !! Asmodeus:ahahahahahaha lucifer regarde se que je t ai pris (y montre des magasine gay) Lucifer:REND MOI SA!!! Asmodeus (qui se promene sous les tables mort de rire):AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA LUCIFER JE COMPREND MIEU Lucifer:Salop ( y prend le pied d asmodeus et le traine hord des tables):REND MOI SA VIEU FOU!! Asmodeus (toujours pas remis):AHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHA tout le monde:no comment.... Mickael:Si on faisait une grande fête pour féter notre mois de vie commune ? Arachnée:OH vi vi vi!!! une fête. Katan:J ORGANISE !!!! (toujours lui) Rochel: dit lucifer, tu voudrait pas me preter tes magasines? hum Lucifer:OUIIIIN LE VIEU M A HUMILLIER CES MAGASINE SONT POUR QUELQU UN D AUTRE !!! Kato:Quel excuse Lucifer: ferme la le drogué !! kato: t es pas mieu !!! Sévy (revenus des toilettes):Qui fait la cuisine? tous se retourne vers bélial bélial: AH NA !! Asmodeus: c etait délicieux les 2 fois que tu as fait sa Alexiel:NOUS ONT VA REPETER POUR UN SPECTACLE ALLER VIEN GABY !!! Gaby:VIIIII Kato : m occupe des boison avec asmodeus, t es d acc? Asmodeus:Ouais . Mety:Bah moi vais m occuper du rangement avec rochel et les autres ! Sandal: moi m occuppe des la musique avec sévy sévy:Mais pourquoi moi?  
  
Supermarché kato et asmo prennent les boissons et croyez moi sa chauffe Kato : prend 10 bouteils de rouge, 20 bouteils de blanc, 10 de pasoa,6 de wiski,3 de coca, 20 de pisangs pure,10 de patis,5 de portos, 8 de martiniet 4 cassier de biere Asmodeus:ET du bacardi je prend tout? Kato: ouais sont ne promo en plus !!! Asmo: pas besoin de me le dire ! Kato:question? c est vrais que lucifer est gay? Asmodeus: j ai trouvé des magasines dans sa veste alors... kato:Ouais n empeche c est un colérique le gars, y va bien avec barbelo. Asmo: éhéh Kato: tu veus une clope? asmodeus: evidament !  
  
Cuisine Bélial: J EN AI MARREUUUUUH barbelo:Kikou belichou sa va? Bélial: m appelle pas comme sa steplait... Barbelo: vais t aider... Bélial:Bon faisont de pizzas okay , je lis tu fait !! Barbelo:Ok au comence par celle au jambon bolognaise Bélial: yes ; alors "Etalez la pate" Barbelo: pate,pate pate pate Bélial: la ! Barbelo : j avais pas vus ! Bélial: eh bien je sens qu ont va rire alors ensuite, "pliez le contour de la pizza " pas compliquez ! Barbelo : voila Bélial:T AS PLIE TROP COURT Barbelo:Maniaque bélial: c est juste que sa va grillier au four !! oooo dire qu on en a plus de 30 a faire ! Barbelo:Bon oki... Bélial: "versez la sauce tomate" Barbelo:sauce tomate,sauce tomate sauce tomante..ah la voila yyy sa gliseeuuh , j en ai plein partout aaah !!!! Bélial: verse la dans la pate !! barbelo: voila c est bon ! Bélial: "coupez le jambon...SA M EN OCCUPE barbelo: pourquoi? bélial: vaut mieu que se sois moi rochel:Bonjours vous 2 , puis je vous emprunter quelque trucs Bélial:Vas y ! Rochel: je vous remercie il prend du curry et des nouilles Bélial:Tu vas faire quoi avec sa? Rochel:a manger biensure Bélial: olala..... Rochel:regarde katan....tout est dans l art ( y verse tout le curry dans la nouilles) Katan euh oui seigneur rochel. rochel: tout sera pres se soir Clap Asmodeus:NOUS REVOICI AVEC LA CARGAISON lucifer:Vla le vieu croulant ASMODEUS: car gay son Lucifer: FERME LA VIEU CROULANT JE NE SUIS PA GAY !! Asmodeus: moui; n empeche sa explique tes sex party avec ton fils et belz Lucifer: Je n ai jamais eu d aventure avec des monstres !! Asmodeus: ah bon? "il etait une fois un jeune lu qui s etait perdu dans les montagnes, paniquer, il decida de se réfugié dans les grottes" Lucifer:FERME LAAAAAA VIELLE MOMIE ( y lance un projectil sur asmodeus) Kato: ouah on se croirait a star wars sandal: vais me préparer pour se soir lalala Sévy: je vien pas !! Asta: mais enfin tu avait dit que sévy: na c est hors de question ! asta: fait le steplait!! Sévy: grraah sandal: j ai préparé un slo romantique pour la fin de la soirée uhuhuhuh Mety: bah moi je serai avec kourai na sandal: tant mieu !!! (snif) Asmodeus (qui rentre au douche et qui en resort aussi vite) Asmodeus:L EAU EST FROIDE !!!! LUicfer: ihihihihi j t ai eu ! souris Asmodeus: tu vas payer !! mety: bah asmo, tu imite lucifer maintenant asmodeus: non du tout , je le surpasse ! cuisine bélial: pleine de pate et de sauce tomate:ouf on a reussi sa y est barbelo (come bélial): oui ouf , serait p tet temps de nous préparer Bélial arrive dans le couloir voyant asmodeus a poil lucifer: cache toi les yeux béli Bélial: pas la peien c est pas la premiere fois que je le vois ainsi Lucifer: gloup ! Asmodeus: qui prend un essuis:Calmé! lucifer: graaah dans une chambre uriel: bon alors on fait quoi? raphael : c est le moment idéal pour les saouler ensuite on se fait une partouse! uriel: ouais autre chambre mety: ouaaah kourai t es super belle ! kourai: c est pour toi que je me suis faite belle metychou ! encore une autre chambre rochel : voyons voir alors suis je beau katan! merveilleus !! rochel: reste plus qu a réchauffer mon curry ! katan: ohoh salon.. Asmodeus:Kato tu veu gouté? kato: c est quoi? asmodeus: du mazout ( c est un spécialiste dans les boissons alcolisé !! Asmodeus: puis regarde se que j ai la ! Kato: d la drogue? Asmodeus: na c est une surprise pour mister lucifer j ai pas aimer le coup qu il m a fait tantot ! kato: au moin on est claire et c est quoi? asmodeus: sourir sadique: des aphrodisia Kato: tu veu lui faire quoi? asmodeus: rien rien , bon tu goute? kato: ouaih putain trop bon ton truc comment tu fait sa Asmodeus: tumélange de la biere et du coca kato: ouaaah cool chambre de bélial Asta: ouaaah béliiiaaaal Bélial:Quoi? asta: t es magnifique super sublime !! barbelo: mieu qu avec de la tomates partout bélila: euh merci .... asta: t es en robe en plus !!  
  
la soirée est deja bien entamer ceci est apres le diner Asmodeus: QUI VEUT ENCORE DU BACARDI??!! Bélial: moi asmodinou, j en veut kato: ouaaais moi ossi lucifer: peu en avoir? Asmodeus: mais biensure ahahah (verse les aphrodisias réduis en poudre dans le verre) Asmodeus: tien Lucifer: merci vielle momie Asmodeus: ta geule , je revien Kato: tu va ou? Asmodeus: donner un coup de fil Asmodeus (au tel): oui bonjours belzebuth? je suis Asmodeus satan de la luxure , j aimerai vous inviter a une occasion spécial vous et abadon.....oui.......c est cela.....au loft......c est pour un amis........bien merci (racroche) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !! Lucifer:QU est que tu fout vieu croulant???!! Asmodeus:Rien , rien du tout ! Lucifer: ouais c est sa , je sais pas pourquoi mais depuis ton truc j uis tout exité! asmodeus: c est normal c est normal.... Alexiel: et voici la surprisseeeuh sandal met la musique a fond sandal: okayyyyy c est partis Raphael: ouéé elles vont nous faire un strip !! alexiel enlevant sa top: qui le veut qui le veut maty: moi moi !!! alexiel: tien petit mety ! mety: tu vas pas faire un strip kourai? kourai: na merci !! Gaby: qui est qui veut ma jupe?! Raphael : moi uriel: dégage c est moi qui l aurai !! Raphael: na c est moi fout ton camp ! Soudain ding dong Asmodeus: ihihihihihihihi kato: qu est t a a rire? Asmodeus:tu vas....ahaha...comprendre...ahha C est lucifer qui va ouvrir la porte Lucifer:Oui .....hi...c est pour quoi? Belzebuth:SODO LULUUU Abadon:SODO PAPA Lucifer: hic....salut...hic... Belzeburh: c est bien ici qui a une partouse? Asmodeus:Il est a vous, sa chambre aussi, je me suis permis de l exister aux aphrodisia afin de vous faciliter la tache Bélial: il l a fait..... kato: et les gars il est que 22 h qu est que vous attendez pour tout vider la? sévy: asmodeus sa c est la pire chose qu ont voudrait qu on me fasse !! Asmodeus: sa va lui rappeler des souvenirs, bélial un verre? bélial: oui mon asmo et tu peu mettre des aphrodisias si tu veus Chambe de mety et de kourai mety: t a vus se que j ai trouvé chez raphael? kourai: montre Ils montre les capotes Mety: tu sais c est quoi? Kourai: des preservatifs Mety: et sa sert a quoi? Kourai: sa sert a eu ... proteger des maladie sexuellement transmisible Mety: c est tou collant, et on doit mettre sa quand on doit faire des choses? Kourai: oui en tout cas , si t en met pas tant pis pour toi mety: si on attendait un peu kourai: oui ..... 00h00 y peuvent plus tenir le coup Bélial: asmo...hic.....j ai envie de toi mon baron... Asmodeus: oui moi aussi Bélial: sa nous rappelera des souvenir..on remet sa? Asmodeus (portant bélial ):c est partis jardin  
  
sévy: ..... sandal: bonsoir sévy Sévy: m approche pas ou je saute sandal: t aurais du mal sévy: ..... sandal: pourquoi tu m evite sévy: je sais se que tu veux lapin au qi extraordinaire c est rare sandal: J uis pas un lapin !!! sévy: mais c est ton origine... alexiel: ouuaaah a ta santer raphael !! raphael: tu es belle quand tu est saoule raphael: toi aussi mon beau gaby:et toi mon uri chou uriel: oooh merci asmodeus..... (au cas ou il a demander un breuvage a asmodeus) chambre d arachnée arachnée: tu en dit quoi barbelo? je reste ne femme ou je m habille en homme? barbelo: c est comme tu veux... arachnée: homme femme homme femme homme femme....je sais pas  
  
05h 00 tous s endormir, saoul comme des queux de pelle  
  
voila pour la grande fiesta a suivre loft 11 


	11. loft angel 11

Titre:loft angel 11 auteur: bélial genre: délire doubler source:angel sanctuary  
LOFT ANGEl 11  
Kikou a tous et a toute je suis de retour aprés une tréééééééééééés longue absence mais le principale c est que je soit revenue.bien alors je continue sur ma lancer "vacances" au loft sa aurait du etre avec malice mizer mais les idées manque en ce moment.donc nos amis du loft ont deja instalé leur materiel et biensure nos 2 rivaux préferé logent dans la même tente (pas fait expret hein?) alors que tout se deroulait parfaitement il etait venus le jour de la randonné a pied (asseeeezzz amusante je dois dire lol) bon je profite de ma crise pour faire ce loft angel!  
Lucifer: ASMO ASMO? Asmodeus: qu est que tu m veux encore? Lucifer: t as déja essayeé de fumé des tiges de pissenlits? Asmodeus:Na mais sa va tu tu te sent bien bouffon va te faire soigner ! Lucifer: nnnaaa j te jure grave trop bonne quoi ! Asmodeus: biensure lucifer biensure Bélial: malédictiooooooonnn c est la randonné !! Asmodeus:oh non pas sa pitier Lucifer: m en fou je ceuillerai les pissenlit et j te les ferai fumer de force vieu croulant ! Asmodeus: essai toujours j te balance du somment de la montagne et tira les fumer ailleur tes pissenlits!! KATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN katan: seigneur rochel? Rochel: ou t as mis mes fringeuuuuh je les retrouve plus mickael: et voila comment faire un bon feu de bois .... mety: hihihihihi on fait une super equipe Mickael:degage sale mioche raphael: ooooh une randonner j espere qui fera chaud ! alexiel: ont sait se que tu veux fait gaffe ! mety:ouiiiiiin j ai pas envie de marcheeerrr mes p tits pieds y seront tout habimés !! sevy:... Mety: sevy tu veux pas me porter? Sevy: na Mety: OUIIIIIIIIN VAIS LE DIRE A MONSIEUR LAPINOUUU Sandal (qui se reconnait): oui c est moi? Mety:Sevy veux pas me porteeeerrr ouin ouin !!! sandal : vilain sevy ! sevy: ooh parceque tu crois que t es plus gentil toi? monsieur lapinou !!!! Sandal: M APPELLE PAS COMME SA!! Lucifer: eh kato kato: quoi? Lucifer: tu veux fumer? Kato: kesako.? Lucifer: des tiges de pissenlits Asmodeus: oh putain y va en revenir? Lucifer: toi ta geule vieux croulant!! asmodeus:Tu sais que les pissenlits c est treees bon pour la peau (*) Lucifer : a bon c est vrais? Kato: mais... Asmodes: OUIIIIIII tout a fait (regard de la mort sur kato) Kato: euh ...oui..oui sa adoucis la peau (ptdr !!) Lucifer: ouaaais coool vous m faite une sceance maintenant? Asmodeus: na ont va d abord t aprendre les plantes medicinals quand on sera en randonnée... Lucifer: ouuu cool dire que j fume des pissenlits et que je savait meme pas pourquoi c etait aussi bon (on comprend pourquoi y crois asmo loool) kato: ouiii biensure on te fera un bain aromatisé.... Lucifer: vais preparer mon sac !! Kato: p tain qu il est con ! Asmodeus: c est les pissenlits qui lui montent a la tête ! Kato: j aimerai bien essayer pas toi? Asmo: nana on va faire une surcharge de bacardi(*) pour la randonée moi et belial Bélial:BACARDI BACARDIIIIIII!!! eh asmodinou on aura assez avec un caisier?( ceci c est l auteur tout cracheé) Asmodeus: fout toute les boiteilles dans un sac j en prend 3;4 de plus au cas ou !! Bélial: ouais vaut mieu ! astaroth:vais a la chasse au grenouilles!! Kourai: ah non! Astaroth: pourquoi? Kourai: t en a spitcher(*) plein dans la piscine quand elle etait vide ! astaroth: bah quoi? y avait plein de sang ! aaahhhh oui du saaaaang KOurai: ouiiiin arachnée !! arachnée: j crois que j vais pas mettre de collant je risque de les filer sur ses rochers pointus kourai: arachnée y a astaroth qui pete co(se ki ve dire "encore") les plombs !! arachnée: laisse le faire sa crise ! Uriel: pfff veut pas marcher !!! barbelo : moi non plus ! Pendant la randonée Asmodeus: regarde lucifer, des orties c est tres efficace conte les maux de dos... Lucifer: ah bon? bah c est pour tes rhumatiste asmodeus Asmodeus:GRAAAH J EN AI PAS BESOIN Bélial: calme asmodeus calme Lucifer: bah sa pourrait etre utile pour mon bain aromatique (toujours pas revenus d avoir fumer des tiges de pissenlits) asmodeus: oui prend en prends en... Kato: pfff ai chaud belial t a pas un bacardi Bélial: euh attend une seconde je regarde tien prend celui la ! rochel : AIIIII MAAAAAAAAAAL MES CHAUUSSSUURREEEES ME SEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRREUUUUH Mety: ouaaais plus viiite monsieur lapinou ouaiiiiss adada !! sevy (mort de rire): oui c est cela sandal adada! sandal: toi ...oouuuh toiiiiii ! astaorth: ou qu elles sont les grenouilles ou qu elles sont? Kourai: ouiiin sadique !! arachnée (la funanbule sur pierre) faut pas que je tombe faut pas que je tombe.. (sa ramasse par terre) arachnée: ouiiiin ma jupe est toute salleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee uriel: sa s arrange pas alexiel: ouf j ai chaud pas toi gaby? gaby : si il fait vraiment chaud alexiel et gaby se regarde alexiel: de toute facon on a rien a se cacher elles enlevent leur top flash alexiel/gaby: ?? Raphael: OUAAAIIS J AI REUSSI J LES AI PRISE EN PHOTO A MOITIER A POIL !! ALexiel: file moi l appareil Raphael : tu peu courrir !! aah oui vas y couuur apres moi ouiii (obseder) 1 heure plus tard Bélial (marche a 4 pattes) OUAAIIIS vive les randohicnée ouaaiiis ouaais on va redecsente hic la montagne par le ruisseau !! Asmodeus (qui tien encore debout): regarde lucifer...des grattes cul sa sert contre la constipation ... lucifer: a bon t es sur parceque t as pas l air dans ton etat normal? Asmodeus: je vais treees bien hein mais kato peu te conseiller tu sais Kato: ouais prend en plein du gratte cul (il vaut pas mieu lui) lucifer: ok Katan: bon on descent par le ruisseau asmo: ouais barbelo : ok alors que notre bande dessendait par le ruisseau calmant et... MES CHAUSSURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRESSS ont voyait alors les chaussure d asmodeus devaler le ruisseau .. Lucifer: ahha ca t es bon vieu croulant! asmo:TOI AUSI TU VA DEVALLER LE RUISSEAU (lui lance une pierre) Lucifer:(prenant le pied d asmodeus) JE T ENTRAINERAI DANS MA CHUTE Asmodeus: J T AURAI BOUFFOOOON asmo et lucifer d evalerent le ruiseau devant les yeux ahuri des autres kato: y s arrange pas....  
  
retour au camp....  
  
rochel:ENFIN J ENLEVE MES CHAUSSURES!!!! Sandal : bon maintenant fini adada (crever le sandal) mety: ouin JE VEUX ADADA !! sandal: demande a sevy !! mety:SEVY VEUT ADADA !! sevy: a na j ai mal a dos !! Mety: adada Raphael: ma precieuse photo... alexiel: faut trouver un moyen de le la lui prendre gaby: comment? Alexiel: pendant son sommeil.. gaby ouais Pendant ce temps lucifer avait preparer son bain aromatique et se plongait dedans avec un leger soupir de bien etre (qui va pas durer j crois) lucifer: quel relaxation soudain lucifer: hum AAAH JE DEVIENS TOUT ROUGE ET SA ME GRATTE !! asmodeus s approchant de la baignoir: alors lucifer bien se bain? Lucifer:VAIS TE FAIRE GOUTER MOI CE BAIN AROMATIQUE (il empoigne asmodeus et le fou dans la baignoir avec lui) Asmodeus: ESPECE DE BOUFFFOOOON Barbelo passant par la par hasard vit asmodeus sur lucifer dans une position tres...hot et en fut choquée Barbelo: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAH LUCIFER ES GAAAY Lucifer: na barbelo c est pas se que tu crois Asmodeus: AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TU T ES FAIT AVOIR!!!AHAHAHA Lucifer: je t aurais aaah sa gratte Asmodeus sort du bain a toute vitesse et cour se rinçer Mickael: et frero tu t es chopper des puces? Lucifer: TOI SA VA C EST ENCORE DE LA FAUTE DU VIEU Asmodeus: tien lucifer tu t es chopper des poux Lucifer: TU SAIS OU J TE LES FOU TES POUX??? plus tard Bélial: je...tien....plus...de...bout ( s allonge sur le lit totalement ivre) Kourai: j ai ete traumatiser pas astaroth arachnée: j ai habimé ma robe rochel : me suis fait mal au pied avec ces chaussure trops serrantes sandal: j ai du faire adada pendant toute la randonnée astaroth; j ai pas trouver une seul grenouilles !! asmodeus: mes shoes on devaler le ruisseau et moi avec lucifer: j arrete pas de me grater a cause d un bain aux ortie et au gratte cul sevy: sandal a pas arreter de me faire chier !! kato :j ai ete malade a cause des tige de pissenlits! katan: plus jamais sa ! raphael: me suis fait courser par 2 folles gaby/alexiel:on c est fait prendre en photo a moitier a poil !! mety: sandal y veut plus faire adadaaaaa ouiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn barbelo: mon lulu l es pd lucifer:JE SUIS PAS PD !! mickael: je vois que vous vous etes bien amusez... Asmodeus: tu rêve plus jamais sa !! belial: je vais aller dormir....  
  
suite dans loft angel 12  
  
bien dsl d en faire un aussi cour mais c est pour combler les gens en manques lol bon alors les tige de pissenlit a fumer c est une experience personel que je conseil pas (le gazon non plus je conseil pas) ainsi que les chaussure qui devallent le ruisseau ( c est pas marrant non plus on est serré quand sa arrive lol) bah voila donc dans le 12 c est la suite et peu etre la fin (oui commencont a parler de fin)...  
  
votre auteur qui a retrouver l inspiration  
  
belial (yu-chan)  
(*)na en faite sa piquote et faut vite aller se laver je le sais treeeeees bien (*)bacardi: une boisson au rhum avec soite du lemon,du melon,de la peche ou de l orange (l auteur s en boit pas mal ele sait se que c est lol) (*)spitcher: ecraser quelque chose en le lancant violement contre un mur ou une parois 


End file.
